Gathering Power
by Reizna
Summary: [AU] [12] Cherry Blossom Versus Darkness of Heart. Requests. Troll Trial. Suggestions. Unexpected Family Bonds. Cat's Out Of The Bag. Unwanted Neighbor.
1. The time is coming

A/N: Again, due to a little annoying thing called Writer's Block for my Kingdom Hearts fics, I'm creating another D.N. Angel fan fiction. It is a crossover fic with Harry Potter and Cardcaptor Sakura. It was my little sister who helped me get the idea for this when she and I were glancing at the fifth Harry Potter, D.N. Angel manga and watching Cardcaptor Sakura the second movie at the same time.

By the way, Commissioner Hiwatari doesn't exist in here and I changed a few things about the D.N. Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura universes. The relationships will develop later on in the story.

Disclaimer: D.N. Angel is owned by Yukiru Sugisaki. Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. None of them are owned by me.

Claimer: I do own Seira though.

* * *

In the city of Azumano, all slept and awoke peacefully. Everyone was quiet and undisturbed. Everything was normal except in one place: Hikari Manor.

Satoshi walked down the stairs of the mansion he lived in, still wearing his black pajamas, looking emotionless as ever. His cold blue eyes were hidden behind his unneeded eyeglasses. His blue hair was messy that morning with a streak of blonde, which was where blue stands of his hair were between his eyes. He shot a glare at the girl in the kitchen, who turned around and smiled.

The girl in the kitchen was Satoshi's twin sister, Seira. She was wearing the girl's school uniform; a clean, white-collared shirt with a black necktie and a black, knee-high skirt. Her sapphire eyes drifted from her brother's face to his hair. She ran her fingers through her long, blue hair and bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"Did you do that, imouto-chan?" Satoshi asked, pointing at the golden streak in his hair. Seira turned away and burst out laughing. Satoshi waited for her to stop.

He had waited five minutes until she finally stopped. His younger twin sister shook her head. She wasn't the one who put it there.

"No, it wasn't me. It might have been Towa. I was playing video games last night." His sister replied, returning to make her lunch and her brother's. Satoshi growled. Towa was the sprite that lived with them since their birth mother, Rio Hikari died giving birth to them. The sprite was like a sister to them and also a sort of partner-in-crime to Seira.

But Towa wouldn't do anything like that. She was too busy, cleaning out the attic the night before. Then, it must have been Seira then.

"Liar, Seira. You did this. And that's why you were playing with the blonde-highlights stuff….that Towa was going to throw away." Satoshi snapped. His sister sighed. She was caught.

She threw Satoshi his lunch as he ran back up the stairs to get dressed. Five minutes later, he came down, wearing a white-collared shirt with a black necktie and black pants. The twins grabbed their bags and left the manor.

Satoshi gave his sister a death glare as they walked out of their manor's district. He had to go through that school day with one streak of blonde in his hair. How he sometimes wished that Seira didn't exist. Seira grinned and walked ahead of him. It was going to be a great day for her.

"Come on, oniichan! We'll be late for our summer classes if we don't hurry!" She called, looking back at him.

* * *

A dark-blue haired fifteen-year-old young man sighed, looking up at the night sky. In England, it was time for rest unlike on the other side of the world (coughJAPANcough). He wore a dark robe with the sun on the front. On the back was a magic circle. Upon the circle, there was English writing and Chinese symbols. In his hand, he held a staff that was taller than he was. On the staff was a sun, where all the magic gathered. His name was Eriol Hiiragizawa.

He was practicing his magic before he noticed it was getting dark. Eriol returned his staff to its other form as a key. He put on his glasses. His dark blue eyes lit up and he ran his fingers through his straight, dark hair. He was expecting someone of great importance.

A second later, someone did appear from emerald flames in the fireplace. It was Professor Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of the magic school that Eriol attended: Hogwarts. A tall, thin and very old if you saw the silver of his hair and beard. He was wearing long robes, a long, purple cloak and boots. His bright blue eyes were looking directly through his glasses at the young man whose manor he was invited to visit.

"Professor, how nice of you to come visit." Eriol said, smiling.

"What an honor it is, Mr. Hiiragizawa, to visit the home of one of two reincarnations of Clow Reed, one of the most famous sorcerers of the Wizarding World." Dumbledore answered, taking a seat on an armchair, across from Eriol's.

Suddenly, the expression on their faces became serious. Eriol was like Dumbledore's spy of outside Hogwarts. Lately, Dumbledore had sent him to check in on his old friend, Sakura Kinomoto, the master of the evolved Clow Cards; and the-boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Both went to Hogwarts for both education of magic and for their protection.

"Professor, is Voldemort really after Sakura and Mr. Potter?" Eriol asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm afraid so. After what Professor Snape told me before I got here, I'm sure that they aren't the only ones that Voldemort is after." Dumbledore stated, putting his hands together. Eriol looked into the now red fire in the fireplace. Why hadn't he had seen it coming? Then, he remembered he gave half of his magic to Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father and the second reincarnation of Clow Reed. That was why.

"Do you have any clue who the people are?" Eriol questioned, looking back at the Headmaster of his school after a long silence. Dumbledore nodded again. Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. In fact, Professor Snape told me. Their names are Satoshi Hikari and Daisuke Niwa."

* * *

In the town of Tomoeda, Sakura Kinomoto awoke at seven-forty in the morning. Kero was still asleep. He was probably playing video games again. She jumped out of bed and shrieked "HOE!". If she didn't hurry, she'd be late for her summer classes at Seijyu High School. She took summer classes with her friends because she was in Hogwarts, a magic school, for most of the year.

She brushed her shoulder-length, auburn hair. Sakura quickly got into her uniform: a white-shirt with a black neck-tie and a brown skirt. She grabbed her bag and left a note for Kero on her dresser. On her way down, she took her lunch and some toast before she ran out the door.

"Bye Dad. Bye Oniichan." She said as the door slammed shut. She ran directly to the school while chewing her breakfast. When she reached the school gate, she crashed into someone. Before she hit the ground, the person had caught her. It was Syaoran Li, a friend from China.

He helped Sakura up and smiled. He had amber eyes and chestnut brown hair that was neatly cut. Syaoran was slight taller than Sakura. He was wearing the boys' school uniform: a white-shirt with a black necktie and brown pants.

"You're in a hurry. Scared of being late again, Saku?" He laughed. Sakura looked at him. He had used her nickname, the one that Syaoran himself made up. Sakura playfully punched him and dragged him to their class on the second floor of the campus. When they got there, Tomoyo Daidouji was there to meet them.

She was the same as always, thinking of new outfits to make for Sakura to wear. Her purple hair was still reached her waist. Her amethyst eyes still sparkled like there were stars in them. She was wearing the same outfit as Sakura.

"Well, both aren't late. The teacher isn't here yet." Tomoyo explained. Sakura felt relieved. If she was late again, she'd be in huge trouble with her teacher. She walked to her desk and sat down. She was still tired so she decided to put her head down and rest for a while. But she didn't know that little nap would take longer than she expected.

"_The Clow Cards….where are they?" Someone asked. The voice was cold and hissed when it stopped talking. _

_A short figure, head bowed down faced an armchair that faced the other way. "I don't know, my lord. But I shall keep looking."_

_The figure looked up. The fire in fireplace became brighter when the man in the armchair waved his hand. Another man walked into the room. He was tall and pale. He looked like someone. Someone Sakura had met before._

"_Master, Wormtail. I have located the two boys like you asked. I have also have a clue to where the Clow Cards might be." The pale, new-comer announced. The short figure with his head bowed down winced. _

"_Well done, Lucius Malfoy. You will be rewarded. Now, where could they be?" The cold voice asked._

_Lucius smirked. "All are somewhere in the country of Japan." _

Sakura awoke with a start. Syaoran was staring at her. His hand on her back, shaking her to wake up. Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief. Sakura stood up and saw that class was over. She was asleep the entire time.

"Class is over. Just be happy that Kaseda-sensei didn't catch you asleep in class. You know what he'd say if he did." Tomoyo said, looking out of the window. Sakura hung her head. Should she tell them what she saw in that dream? But it would only make them worry about what would happen at Hogwarts.

'Maybe, I should tell Yue and Kero.' Sakura thought, walking side-by-side with Syaoran and Tomoyo on their way home.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sakura's place, Yukito came over with Toya. When Fujitaka left the house, Yukito was surrounded by Yue's wings and transformed into his other self.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" The Judge asked. Kero nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Volde-wart or whatever is after the Sakura Cards. Sakura has to watch out when she goes to that magic school now." said the yellow stuffed animal. Yue looked at the Guardian of the Seal and then, the empty case of the Sakura Cards. Their mistress had taken them with her like always.

"He's after two other boys besides the famous Harry Potter." Yue stated. Kero nodded again, taking a bite from the pudding that Sakura had left out for him to eat.

"Why do you think he's going after 'them'?" questioned Kero. Yue crossed his arms. He didn't know either. He returned to his temporary form without warning Kero, who had to freeze until Yukito left Sakura's room to talk to Toya.

'That was close. Yue better warn me before he does that again.'

* * *

Satoshi avoided the gazes of everyone including his fan girls. Seira coughed out a laugh as class began. The red-haired guy in the front of the class raised his eyebrow and smirked. His name was Daisuke Niwa, a friend of both Satoshi and Seira.

Satoshi tried to make those blonde strands of hair not visble. Unfortunately, his sister had to the strands that covered his forehead, making it harder for them to go unnoticeable.

After class, Satoshi cornered Seira before she left the second floor of the campus. He looked a little pissed off from what Seira could tell.

"Why do you keep on making my life a living nightmare?" He asked, grabbing her by the arm when she tried walking away. Seira struggled to break free, but couldn't escape her brother's grip. She turned around to face him.

"Isn't that what younger sisters do? They make life as their siblings know it a nightmare." His twin sister replied. Satoshi gave her an icy glare. As always, she wasn't affected. She was used to it. But something happened that neither of the twins expected. An invisible force pushed Seira off her feet and against the wall at the end of the hallway, which she had her back to.

Satoshi didn't snap out of his sudden trance. Seira looked at him from her position and shook her head. Another invisible force blasted Satoshi off his feet. He flew backward, smashed right into the other wall, opposite to his sister and landed face down on the floor.

"That's really gotta hurt." said a red-haired boy that they both knew so well. Daisuke Niwa had seen the entire thing. Seira stood up and looked at him with shock all over her face. Satoshi hid his expression by going all emotionless.

"You…s…saw…ev…everything?" Seira stuttered. Daisuke nodded. Seira leaned against the wall and felt her forehead. She better be dreaming. Satoshi and herself didn't have powers like that. They were normal fifteen-year-olds. But that was where she was wrong.

"Just as I thought. A witch and a wizard like me." Daisuke muttered as he walked away. Seira and Satoshi watched him, hoping that he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

* * *

The boy-who-lived woke in the middle of the night. He had a dream about seeing Voldemort, Wormtail and Mr. Malfoy. He didn't know someone else half-way around the world had the exact same dream as well. The emerald-eyed boy, Harry Potter sat up. An owl was light tapping on his window. It was an owl from Hogwarts with his letter from school and supplies list.

Enclosed in the envelope was also a letter from Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_I ask of you to watch out for yourself this year. I believe that Voldemort is looking for you, to kill you. But I fear you are not the only one. I cannot tell you who else could be in danger. This is all you need to know. Now, don't leave your aunt and uncle's house until you are picked up by either Sirius, Professor Lupin or the Weasleys._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry angrily threw the letter onto his bed. Dumbledore was treating him like a child again. He wasn't a child anymore. Harry was fifteen, not five. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bed. He prepared to cast an 'Incendio' spell, a spell to start a fire. He hesitated. No one underage was allowed to use magic outside of school.

Harry dropped his wand and collapsed onto the floor. He wondered who the others in danger were. Maybe, he'd meet them in Hogwarts. Maybe or maybe not.

* * *

Daisuke came home and his mother, Emiko greeted him. She was so cheerful and perky as always.

"Oh Dai-chan! Did anything interesting happen at all?" She called from the kitchen. Daisuke dodged a couple of traps that his grandfather set up and entered the living room cautiously. His eyes met his mother's as he nodded.

"Yeah, I found out that the Hikari twins are like us."

Emiko dropped what she was holding and looked at Daisuke. The Hikari twins were a wizard and witch? They born from a woman named Rio Hikari, an old school friend of Emiko and were of the Hikari clan. A clan that created various artworks including two of the most dangerous ones in both the muggle and wizarding world. Emiko knew everything about Rio until the moment of her death.

"Rio…Rio, why did you have to be part of the Hikari clan?" She whispered, going back to what she was doing. Daisuke bowed his head and walked up the stairs, taking the family pet, Wiz with him. When he reached his room, he saw a letter with a strange seal on that back on his desk.

The letter was addressed to him and written in emerald ink.

"No way…this can't….be!" Daisuke yelled, "MOM! DAD! GRANDPA!"

* * *

Please read and review. 


	2. Letters and Dreams

A/N: Yes, I have the sixth Harry Potter book and D.N. Angel manga volume 2 to help me with this fanfic! Now, on with the chapter. By the way, in here, the HP gang know about the Order of the Phoenix and stuff that they know in book 5 except for the Sirius dying because he's still alive and the prophecy.

* * *

Seira walked into the manor with her brother in front of her. Towa was waiting, standing at the bottom of the staircase with two letters in hand. Her usual childish-looking face was replaced with a serious one. 

"Towa, is something wrong?" Satoshi asked, acting as if nothing happened at school. The sprite looked at him and then, to his sister.

"Hmmm…I can sense both of you used that one jinx Rio liked." She muttered, glancing at the letters that were dropped at the manor's doorstep by an owl that morning.

"A jinx?" Seira asked as the three of them walked into the living room. Towa snapped her fingers. The curtains on the window on the side wall on their right shut itself. The fireplace lit up right after.

Towa sighed. It was time to tell them. The silver-haired sprite closed her eyes.

"Towa?" Satoshi asked. Towa reopened her eyes. "Did anything unusual happen at school today?"

Seira nodded. "Well, Satoshi got pissed off at me and he knocked me off my feet without touching me. The same happened to him."

Towa blinked and took in the information. She already knew what they were. She knew since their birth. It was the time to tell them what they really were.

"You might find this hard to believe. But, Satoshi, you are a wizard. Seira, you are a witch. Both of you are able to use magic, wandless magic like your mother, Rio. She too was a witch."

Satoshi looked at his sister. Seira avoided his gaze and shifted it back to Towa.

"But we're normal kids, aren't we?" Satoshi's twin sister asked. Towa shook her head.

"No, you're not exactly normal. Both of you are far from it, having a genius for a brother and a queen of schemes as a sister." The silver-haired girl replied.

Satoshi let out a frustrating sigh. Towa was right. Having Azumano High's Queen of Pranks as one thing that clearly wasn't normal. Then Satoshi being the genius of Azumano High showed that the Hikari twins were clearly not normal.

During a long silence that followed that, Towa handed the letters to the twins. Satoshi flipped it over. The envelope was sealed with wax. Stamped onto the wax was a seal with four animals. There was a badger, a snake, a lion and a raven. The four animals were holding up the letter h.

"That letter is from Hogwarts. That's the place where your mother learned most of it." Towa stated, knowing that neither of the two were paying attention.

Seira and her brother opened the letter and pulled out a parchment.

_Dear Miss/Mr. Hikari,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Since you are fifteen-years-old, you will be placed with the fifth years instead of with the first years. Usually, we do not accept late transfer students._

_Term begins on September 1. But the Headmaster requests that you come two weeks before then. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"I'm going!" Seira announced, grabbing a quill pen and some parchment from Towa. Satoshi groaned. If she was going, he'd have to come along too. After she was done, he wrote his reply. They gave it to Towa, who sent the letters by owl post.

"Well, we should head to Diagon Alley now! I don't want you to get them at the last minute!" Towa cried. She hadn't been there since Rio's seventh year in Hogwarts. She pulled out a bag of powder that she called Floo Powder. The sprite gave them simple instructions after they grabbed a handful of that powder. They were to stand in the fireplace, shout 'Diagon Alley' and drop the powder into the fire.

So, they did one by one. Satoshi went first. Seira and Towa went after him. When they stepped out, they found themselves in a half-full pub with people with wands and paintings that talked and moved.

The bartender and the others in the pub looked up form what they were doing and saw the silver-haired sprite and the two Asian twins.

"Towa, it's been years since I saw you with Rio Hikari." A booming voice stated from behind them. Seira and Satoshi slowly turned around. They looked up and saw a tall, bearded man in a heavy-looking, worn-out, brown jacket.

"Hagrid! What a surprise." Towa smiled. A sweat drop formed on the side of Seira's head and cocked her head. Satoshi said nothing as his sister whispered a 'whoa'.

Hagrid, the giant man, looked at the twins and beamed. He looked at Towa, who nodded. Seira waved her head and muttered a greeting in both Japanese and English. Satoshi just greeted him in English, glaring at his sister.

"Must be Rio's son and daughter, eh? Dumbledore's always talkin' 'bout you." Hagrid asked. Seira smiled uneasily. "I'm Seira. He's Satoshi."

Satoshi grunted and continued to stay silent. Towa and Hagrid began to talk about Rio until the pub was empty. Looking at the time, Hagrid said goodbye and left. Towa had asked and reserved three rooms. They'd stay the night and wait until the next day to buy all the equipment and books.

* * *

Kosuke dashed up to Daisuke's room with his wife and father-in-law behind him. Daisuke was sitting at his desk with a letter in his hand. Daiki recognized it as an acceptance letter from Hogwarts, a school that he, Emiko and Kosuke had went to for a few years in their lives. 

Daisuke opened it. Emiko grabbed the first piece of parchment and skimmed through it. She smiled.

"Dai, you can go!" She stated, giving the letter to her father. Daisuke smiled and wrote his reply. The three adults walked down the stairs into the living room. They glanced at a frame on one of the walls. Two feathers, black and white, were crossed within the glass.

"Dumbledore knows something is going to happen. It must not be safe here for Daisuke anymore." Daiki stated. Kosuke nodded in agreement. Emiko's expression became serious.

"Not only that. But Rio's children, especially her son is in the same danger as Daisuke." She added.

* * *

Harry awoke from his sleep when he heard someone knocking on his window. He opened his emerald eyes. Outside the window was Mr. Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and his best friend, Ron. They were all riding brooms. Luckily, it was a cloudy night and everyone else was still asleep. Harry opened the window and Lupin jumped inside with Ron behind him. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to pick me up? Then, I would have packed." Harry said sarcastically. Ron grinned. That grin was wiped off his face when Mr. Weasley and Lupin cast a spell to speed up the packing. Now, all that was left out of Harry's trunk that was magical were his wand and his broom, the Firebolt.

"Come on, let's go!" Lupin ordered as he saw red sparks in the air from somewhere in the country. All four kicked off the ground and sped off to the Burrow.

(Time Skip)

It was two in the morning when they got to the front door. Mrs. Weasley had answered and let them in. Ron and Harry dragged his stuff to Ron's room and walked back down. Hermione was reading a muggle novel, which she looked up from.

"Hey Harry! Welcome back, Ron." She greeted as she got up, walking to Ginny's room.

"Harry, do you know why you're staying here?" Ron asked quietly. Harry shrugged. Of course, he didn't know. He knew that someone was going to pick him up. He just didn't know when and why.

"Maybe, we should ask your dad. He works in the Ministry." Harry suggested. Ron nodded. Just then, Mr. Weasley walked in and saw the boys.

"Why are you in bed? Aren't you tired?" He asked. Harry nodded. Ron did the opposite.

"Ummm…Mr. Weasley. Why am I here right now?" Harry asked politely. Mr. Weasley sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting on it. Ron and Harry did the same. The adult put his hands together.

Then, Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks walked into the room. It seemed they were at the door eavesdropping. As Tonks sat down next to Arthur Weasley, Lupin placed a charm on all the doors and windows so they couldn't be heard. Finally, he sat down next to Tonks.

"As you know, Voldemort has returned. The Order has people in and out of the Ministry, looking for information, and protecting people who could be possible targets or in terms Voldemort would use, threats to him. That would mean you, Harry." Lupin explained. Harry stared at his former teacher as if there was still something he wasn't telling him. Tonks noticed this and cleared her throat. Attention went to her and her hair turned dark and curly.

"Harry, is there something you want to ask us?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, what does Dumbledore mean when there are others who could be in the same danger as me?" He asked. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Tonks was the quickest to answer that.

"He means that there are others like you who seemed to have the same charm within their blood like you. But the charms vary from yours in more than one ways. Maybe, some of those others the might be in Hogwarts, in your year." She finished. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Ron spoke up.

"Like who?" He asked. Arthur gave a look to his son, who fell silent.

"Dumbledore only told us the name of one possible target, but he never said why she was. Anyway, her name is Sakura Kinomoto." Arthur answered.

Ron and Harry looked at each other with wide-eyes. Sakura Kinomoto was in their year, in the house of Gryffindor like them. A carefree, sometimes clumsy girl, who was friends with Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Why on earth would Voldemort be after her? That question was left unanswered. Not even the members of the Order were able to figure it out.

Silence filled the room as the two fifteen-year-olds left for Ron's room. Ron had fallen asleep easily. But Harry was restless. He tossed and turned, unable to escape a new nightmare.

"_Ahhhh! Syaoran! Somebody, help me!" A girl with auburn hair screamed. It was Sakura. Dementors with their black cloaks surrounded her. Sakura had a pink staff with a star on her left and her wand on right hand. She began to cast a Patronus charm, but she failed due to the dementors, who were sucking the happy memories from her._

_A different girl screamed in a different language. She had short, red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the Hogwarts uniform. But Harry couldn't see which House she belonged to since a symbol of the house they belonged to was stitched on the left side of the robes. _

"_Harada… Riku-san!" Sakura then cried out something in the same language, answering to the other girl. The girl, Riku Harada, pulled out her own wand and tried to cast a Patronus charm. Like Sakura, she had failed. A few dementors spotted her and glided toward her. Riku screamed as happy memories were sucked out of her._

"_Harada! Kinomoto!" A guy screamed in English. It was…Harry himself. He looked a little bit older. Behind him was Ron and Hermione, both looking older as well. All three fired the Patronus charm at the gliding dementors. Their patronus managed to chase away the guardians of Azkaban, leaving them safe for that moment._

"_Thanks, Harry, Ron and Hermione." Riku and Sakura panted in unison. They bowed as they said this, for it was a Japanese custom. Then, another girl shrieked something in the same language that Riku Harada and Sakura had spoken._

"_Look out!" A dark-blue haired boy, Eriol Hiiragizawa yelled._

Harry shot up. His head was aching. His scar was lightly burning. Probably because of the dream. 'That staff Sakura had. What was it?'

* * *

Little did Harry know that someone else had awoken from the very same dream. Syaoran wiped the sweat from his face and walked to the bathroom. He splash cold water and looked into the mirror. 'I have a bad feeling about this now. Sakura might be in danger. After all, she is the Card Mistress and You-Know-Who has returned.' 

Syaoran and his friends had listened and believed every word from Dumbledore's speech about You-Know-Who being alive again. They had heard it when it was their fourth year, a two of weeks earlier. They were loyal to Dumbledore like Harry Potter, the Weasleys, Hermione Granger and a few others.

Just then, the phone rang. Syaoran picked up the receiver and read the data from the caller id box. It was a long-distance call from England. He knew who it was as he pressed talk and put the receiver near his mouth and ear.

"Hello Eriol. What are you thinking calling me at a time like this?" Syaoran groaned.

"_So, you were awake, my cute little descendant. I called because we both know that Sakura could be in danger._"

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office. Minvera and Hagrid were present along with a Japanese woman, who looked a lot younger than the other three. Her name was Kaho Mizuki. 

"Kaho, are you sure you are fine with being the Potions teacher?" Dumbledore asked once again asked. Kaho nodded. "Yes, I am fine with it. After all, when I was here in Hogwarts, one of my best classes was Potions. I just hope the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will do well."

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course, Severus will. I trust in him."

Kaho smiled, but felt uneasy about it. Severus Snape had an unusual aura around him and people like Kaho could probably sense it. She walked out of the Headmaster's office. So then and there, the new Potions Mistress, Kaho Mizuki decided to keep a close eye on Severus Snape.

* * *

Please read and review. 


	3. Destinied Meetings

Author's rant: FINALLY! After a long wait, chapter three is here! Sorry, it's so short.

* * *

Seira wandered off as soon as they bought everything. Diagon Alley was pretty busy. It was three weeks before September 1. Not paying attention, she ran into some a couple of people, a blond teenage boy and his mother. 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, sir. I…wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized in fluent English. She got up and dusted herself off. The boy looked at Seira coldly. However, his mother was looking at her with a surprised look. Seira blinked and that look was gone.

"I'm Seira. Seira Hikari." Seira held her hand out to shake the boy's. His mother elbowed her son, slightly smiling. "Draco. Draco Malfoy. Don't forget them that name, Hikari." He replied, shaking her hand. Quickly, after they shook, he let go.

His mother, Narcissa shook the Japanese girl's hand and smiled a fake smile. "Narcissa Malfoy. Forgive my son, Draco."

Seira nodded slowly. She had this weird feeling in her gut about those two. However, they seemed nice and wondered why.

"Going to Hogwarts?" Draco asked, snapping out of her thoughts. Seira nodded and said nothing. Narcissa looked at her son.

"Forgive him, Miss Hikari," She apologized, "Come, Draco. Do not be rude to Her Highness."

Then, they walked away, leaving the girl to think. 'Why the hell did she call me that?'

* * *

Satoshi let out a frustrated sigh. Seira was right behind him a while ago. He shook his head, carrying his and her stuff. Towa was next to him, using her power to find to search for Seira. "Oh dear!" She exclaimed. 

"What is it, Towa?" Satoshi asked. He clearly wasn't in a good mood at the moment. "I found Seira. She bumped into the Malfoys."

Satoshi seemed to have heard that name before. Without him noticing, Towa slipped away to look for her. He turned his head, grabbing his new books. When he got up to leave, someone ran into him. It was a girl in a pink Chinese-style outfit.

His books and her stuff fell.

"Oh excuse me. I'm sorry….ummm…." said a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes, trying to apologize when they bent down to pick up their stuff.

"Satoshi Hikari. You are?"

"Sakura Kinomoto. I'm sorry, Hikari-kun." Young Sakura replied. Satoshi nodded, accepting her apology. The girl smiled and left.

"She must be a fifth year." He muttered. Satoshi guessed since her books were all Grade Five. So, it was clear that the girl went to a magic school. It was either Hogwarts or Beauxbatons Academy. He couldn't tell. However, he felt Sakura Kinomoto had a lot of magic power hiding behind her innocent eyes.

"Onii-chan, you done yet?" Seira screamed in their native tongue, causing many people to stare at them. Towa let out a sigh and hit Seira at the back of the head, telling her to never do that again. Satoshi chuckled at the sight. Seira deserved that since they were supposed to speak English in public when not in Japan.

"Seira-sama, that isn't the way to get your brother's attention." Towa scolded in Japanese.

* * *

"_Hoe_! That Satoshi Hikari is Japanese!" stated Sakura, meeting up with her friends. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting, sipping on butter beer when she came. They glanced at the girl with blue hair that screamed at Satoshi.

Syaoran laughed when the girl was hit at the back of the head. Tomoyo sighed. Eriol waved his index finger in front of his little descendant's face when the woman with silver hair in a maid's outfit mentioned the girl's name.

Understanding all that was said, Tomoyo spoke up. "It seems those two are twins. Do you think they're going to magic school?"

Syaoran snorted. "I think the girl, Seira'll go to Beauxbatons. Her brother will probably go to Durmstrang."

Sakura gasped, gaping at her Chinese classmate and friend. "If they don't go to those schools, they'll be going to Hogwarts." Eriol stated.

"Hey Sakura! It's time to go!" Kero shouted, floating a foot away from Yukito. Sakura got up after getting a bottle of butter beer from the bartender and waved goodbye. She turned around and left.

* * *

"Bloody hell. What language were they speaking?" Ron asked. Hermione stared at the two haired twins and the sprite. Harry waved his hand in front of her face. " 'Mione, what were they speaking?" He asked. 

Hermione looked back into her book. "Some asian language for sure. It's not Chinese."

Ron shrugged, turning to watch one of the twins walk off. The blue-haired female walked past them toward Ollivander's Wand shop. It seemed she had was in need of a wand. From where they sat, Harry saw Mr. Ollivander's reaction to the girl.

His pale face wore a expression of surprise when she walked in. He began to speak and the girl nodded. They walked into the back of the shop to look for a wand. Before they disappeared from sight, the girl looked out the window. Her blue eyes met Harry's emerald ones for a second. She had seen him.

"That girl's hair color isn't natural even in Asia." Hermione stated. Harry nodded, saying that he understood. That girl had powerful magic wrapped around her. Something that he only felt when in the presence of a powerful wizard like Dumbledore. However, the girl was around his age. 'Who is she and her brother?'

Little did he know, the girl and her brother were sent to the same school as the Boy Who Lived himself.

* * *

"Mother, that Hikari girl. Is she a mud blood?" Draco asked his mother on their way back from the Diagon Alley. Narcissa shook her head. She did not look at her son as she walked to her quarters, leaving Draco to go to his room or write to Crabbe and Goyle. 

The pale blonde woman looked through her old Hogwarts things, looking for something. She threw all her old papers onto the floor, throwing the ones she searched over her shoulder. "Where is it?" She muttered to herself, searching through her old diaries form her schooldays until she found what she was looking for.

"…That girl resembles you, Yamato. I better tell Lucius about this when he returns." She hissed, crushing the photo. She then threw it into the fireplace. "Incendio," Narcissa whispered. At that moment, a fire started.

She stood up, putting away everything again with a wave of her wand. She watched the moving photograph burn in the bright flames.

The photo had several women behind Narcissa in the background. There was a woman with long, curly, blue hair and looked like she was from North East Asia. There were two others next to her. Their faces could not be seen clearly.

"Nadeshiko, Yamato, Emiko and Yelan…" She muttered, her voice full of hate.

* * *

Please r and r. 


	4. Journey to Hogwarts

A/N: Finally, I wasn't being lazy to type up chapter four of Gathering Power. The journey to Hogwarts for everyone begins now.

By the way, when the Asian characters talk to each other, the language they'd speak would be Japanese.

* * *

Daisuke walked down the steps, with his bags packed. He smiled, looking at his mother. Emiko was standing by the door, looking somewhat proud and afraid to let him go. Kosuke placed his hand on her shoulder as Daisuke's grandfather opened the door for him.

Outside, there was a black limousine, waiting there for the young Niwa. A few days before, it had been decided that Daisuke would ride with the Hikari twins to the Airport to catch their plane to London. One of the doors opened and Seira waved at him. Satoshi climbed out and helped Daisuke with his stuff.

"Bye Dai. Take care and come back in one piece." Emiko sobbed. Her son was finally leaving to the magic school she had went to at his age. Daisuke turned and hugged his parents, nodding.

Seira smiled as the red-head and her brother got into the limo. Waving one last goodbye, they took off. They were on their way to their new school, all the way in England.

* * *

Eriol stood at the balcony, his eyes closed as he listened to the wind. Three of the game pieces were moving from Japan to England, to the place where they could be safe. "The pieces are gathering all at one place. I hope _he _will not notice it yet."

An auburn-haired young woman stepped onto the balcony. The dark-haired teen smirked before turning to Sakura. "You sensed them too, Eriol." She said.

Eriol nodded, whispering. "My cute little descendant is on his way, do you want to go meet him?"

* * *

Something was going to happen. Harry could feel it. He didn't know how, but the boy knew he could. Standing against the window sill, he looked out the window for anything. The night was clear. No clouds blocking the beautiful full moon.

Harry sighed, remembering that they'd leave the burrow in the morning. The door creaked and opened up. Ron came in, fresh from the shower, dripping wet, all over his room's floor. Harry just shook his head. "In the words of Hermione and your mother…Ron, you're going to catch pneumonia."

"Shut up, Harry. Fred and George do this all the time." Ron retorted. He was pissed or seemed to be so. Apparently, something had happened. Something that Ron didn't like.

Not wanting to question his friend, Harry immediately got into the bed he had set up earlier. He pulled the sheets over his head, covering his entire person. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep. Only to be awakened every time by Ron's language.

The boy with emerald eyes growled, turning over to his side. He wanted to get some sleep before getting to Hogwarts. God knew what would happen to them the next day.

"Ron, can you please shut up?" He demanded. At that, Ron stopped cursing and Harry finally fell asleep.

* * *

Satoshi groaned and Daisuke smiled. Seira was almost literally bouncing off the walls. They had past the questioning stations at the airport. None of the three had never realized how wealthy the Hikari clan was until they were escorted to a private jet, which bore the insignia of the Hikari.

"This is great! I wonder how we never knew about this!" Seira exclaimed. The red-head shrugged. He didn't know either. Satoshi sighed, falling back into his seat. He took off his glasses to clean them, looking to the side.

Daisuke had picked up a pillow from his seat and silently walked up to Seira, who had her back to him as she put away her stuff. The boy with red head swung out with the pillow, hitting her in the back. The girl jumped, scared and tense.

"Hey Daisuke, you…..retard!" She shouted as the announcement about the taking off time was being made. For once in her life, she wasn't being proper. Satoshi shook his head. Her manners were slipping. He'd have to take care of that later.

Upon taking their seats, they put on the seatbelts and Daisuke looked out the window. They were already off. He blinked, staring down at what lay below. It looked so familiar to him somehow, even though he had never traveled on a plane before.

"Hogwarts, here we come." Satoshi smirked, listening to his sister and classmate talk.

* * *

"For God's sake, Ron! We are going to be late if you're going to gawk!" Hermione said.

Ron continued to stare at the Japanese twins in their year known as Riku and Risa Harada. He watched as the elder sister was trying to hide Risa, who was wearing a mini-skirt that the time. He was admiring the younger one's figure, not trying to hide what he was doing. He was at it again.

Harry sighed, pushing his cart of luggage, gathering speed. "She's right, you know. You can flirt with the younger Harada or as they say Harada-imouto when we're on the train _if_ you can find her." He replied.

Ginny giggled at this. The Boy Who Lived turned to look at her. Somehow, he found that quite cute. Realizing who he was looking at, he immediately turned away. She was Ron's sister. What was he thinking?

The red-haired girl stopped, stealing a quick glance at Harry. She had seen him. Why? Why now? Ginny thought she had gotten over him.

Fred and George waved goodbye to the four in place of the rest of the family. Nodding to his brothers, Ron stepped onto the train before Harry was done putting in all the bags and sped off to find the Haradas.

"There he goes again." Ginny said. Hermione frowned, crossing her arms. Suddenly, the Muggleborn witch laughed as if she remembered something. Both Harry and Ginny raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

"What's so funny, Hermione-san?" asked a girl with auburn hair. It was Sakura Kinomoto, holding a copy of _The Greatest Witches and Wizards of All Time_. She was alone this time. Her friends, Li, Daidouji and Hiiragizawa weren't with her. Pretty unusual.

"Hi Sakura. Look." Hermione turned so she'd have some room to see and pointed at Ron. He was talking to Risa, who didn't seem to have any interest in him. Immediately, Sakura laughed as well. "Looks like Syoaran's ex doesn't like him."

"Syaoran Li? Risa Harada? They were together!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Keyword: _were_." Sakura pointed out, "But then, they broke up after a while. Syaoran said he liked someone else. Risa said the same."

Harry then elbowed Hermione, pointing to something or someone past Sakura. Hermione's eyes widened. Ginny had no idea what was going on. The girl with auburn hair blinked, slowly turning her heel.

"Hikari Satoshi-kun!" Sakura asked, seeing a boy with blue hair.

* * *

"Hikari Satoshi-kun!"

Satoshi heard his name being spoken. It wasn't from his sister or Daisuke. The voice was familiar. It was like the one he had met in Diagon Alley. He looked up, seeing her.

"Kinomoto-san?" He asked. Sakura nodded in reply. He had remembered. Now, she could prove Syaoran wrong.

Satoshi slowly walked up to them, waving calmly. Hermione stared at him. It was him. The boy they had seen in Diagon Alley. He was Japanese like Daijouji, the Haradas and Sakura.

"Hikari-" Harry was cut off.

"Please call me Satoshi. It'll be easier when my twin sister comes along." Satoshi replied, taking his hand out of his pocket for Harry to shake. Harry took it and they shook.

"Alright, Satoshi. I'm Harry," The emerald-eyed boy then looked at Ginny and Hermione, "This is Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. And I see that you've met Sakura."

Satoshi nodded at the three. Then, he took each of the girls' back of the hand and kissed it. All three blushed, especially Ginny. Nothing like that ever happened to her before. Harry saw this. His fist tightened.

"Onii-chan…quit trying to get the girls with your manners." said a girl with the same hair color. Her sapphire eyes fell on Harry. She knew it was him. He knew it was her.

Behind her was another boy around their age. The thing that made him stand out like the blue-haired twins was his bright-red, spiky hair. He stood there, grinning.

"Imouto-chan, why don't you introduce yourself and Daisuke?" Her brother suggested. Sighing, Satoshi's sister had to reword everything she was thinking of, translating to English.

"Hello, I'm Seira Hikari, Satoshi's younger sister. Nice to meet you all, Harry, Hermione and Ginny." She said, smiling. "Don't worry I caught all your names earlier. By the way, this is Daisuke Niwa, our friend."

"Nice to meet you all." The boy with red spikes said. Daisuke was still smiling. He was hoping that he'd get to know them more during the school year.

* * *

"Alright, bye everyone. It was nice talking to you." Ginny smiled as they waved. Harry and his group, plus Sakura walked up the corridor as Daisuke, Satoshi and Seira fell into their seats.

"That was….great." Satoshi said sarcastically. Daisuke shook his head, sitting up. Seira sighed. Her brother was reverting back to his old self.

"At least, try to make friends-" She was cut off.

"Yes, make friends with the right kind." The compartment door slid open. Satoshi and Daisuke jumped onto their feet, shielding the only girl in the compartment. Through the space between her brother and friend, she saw a slim, pale blonde boy.

"You." she hissed. She didn't like the tone of his voice which he spoke in. She got ready to run at him, but Daisuke held her back.

Draco smirked, seeing this. "I'm flattered that a beautiful girl such as yourself remembers me, Hikari." He answered.

The comment reached Satoshi's ears. He looked over his shoulder at Seira. "Imouto-chan, what do you-?"

"I don't care. Do whatever, Onii-chan." She growled. Satoshi looked back at Draco, raising his wand. He was getting ready to cast a spell, but his reaction was slow.

"_Pertrificus Totalus_!"

Without any warning, Draco pulled out his wand, pointing it at Satoshi. He was paralyzed instantly. The blue-haired young man fell over. Daisuke and Seira jumped out of the way as Satoshi's limp self crashed onto the floor of the compartment.

Standing on the opposite seat, her side facing Daisuke, Seira did not pull out her wand. Malfoy was pissing her off as he began to laugh.

"Seira, don't. He knows more magic than we do." Daisuke tried to reason with her. It wasn't helping. He lost Seira, who had fallen into a trance.

Draco stopped, noticing Seira's lifeless eyes. It could be the perfect chance to jinx her. He raised his wand and she spoke.

"Having fun, Malfoy?" At that, Seira made a hand movement. With a flick of her right wrist, some kind of force hurled the pale young man off his feet, out of the compartment and straight into the wall. Daisuke stepped forward, sliding the door close.

"Damn you, Hikari." Draco groaned, staggering to get up and walk. Seira sneered, turning her back on the door. She stood at the foot of Satoshi's body. His eyes were moving, but only that. Everything else was bound by invisible ropes.

Seira sighed, taking her seat again. She didn't know the spell to get her brother back to normal. She looked at Daisuke, who was standing where she was a while ago.

"_Rennervate_." He muttered, pointing his wand at Satoshi. Seira's brother sprung back onto his feet.

"That was fun….not." Satoshi pushed up his glasses as he looked out the window. They were getting close to the castle, meaning they had to get in their uniforms soon.

* * *

Eriol sat in his compartment all by himself. Tomoyo and Syaoran had left to look for Sakura, who had been gone for quite a well. Looking out the window, he smiled, touching the glass.

"All the pieces are on the board. I wonder who'll make the first move." He said to himself.


	5. Finally There

A/N: Here's Chapter 5 of Gathering Power. A couple of moments with soon-to-be couples in this chapter, I promise. And they're all at Hogwarts two weeks before September 1st. By the way, Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol are telepathic.

Whoo! School's out for me. I've got more time to work on fan fictions that I've been neglecting (AKA this) and roleplaying.

* * *

"I have to get used to this." Daisuke made a face. He felt weird, wearing the school robes. He sighed, looking around. His twin friends were no where to be seen. He was lost in the sea of students. All he could do now was walk with the crowd. 

Walking the same way as everyone else in his age group, he stopped, hearing a voice. It was a girl shouting in Japanese. Temptation took over and he was eavesdropping and translating.

'She's looking for her younger sister.' That was all he got out of. He looked away and heard running. Was it her? Or someone else? Daisuke looked straight-ahead, trying to focus on where he was going.

"Excuse me," it was that same feminine voice. She sounded tired. Daisuke guessed it was from shouting.

"Yes?" Daisuke replied. It was a good thing he was a nice person. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at her.

"Have you seen a Japanese girl with long, brown hair?" She asked as she kneeled down, panting. Daisuke felt sorry for her. She must have really cared about her younger sister that much to have run down the entire train, looking and shouting.

"No, sorry." The red-haired boy shook his head. He then felt sorry that he didn't. Noticing that she was tired and in pain, he held out his hand. "Need help?"

She looked up at him. Her brown eyes meeting his crimson ones. The girl moved her head from side to side. "No, thanks. I just hurt my ankle a bit. I can walk."

Daisuke watched as the girl struggled to stand up again, but fell back down. It had seemed to him that she twisted her ankle after all that running.

"You sure?" He asked politely.

"Yes, I'm fine." The girl replied, "Besides, I'm heavy."

Daisuke chuckled. She was a stubborn one. "_Right_, I've carried heavier things. A girl like you shouldn't be that heavy."

She blushed. No one had ever said that to her ever. Besides, she wasn't the cute one. Her sister was.

"Watashi wa Harada Riku desu.Anata wa? (I'm Riku Harada. You are?)" She asked, taking his hand. Daisuke's grin grew as he helped her get on his back.

"Watashi wa Niwa Daisuke desu. Hajimashite, Harada-san. (I'm Daisuke Niwa. Nice to meet you, Miss Harada.)" He replied as he walked ahead. Riku wasn't heavy like she had said. Actually, she was pretty light.

Riku buried her face in his back, blushing madly. Even though they just met, there was something that attracted her to him. But she didn't know what it was.

* * *

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?" asked Sakura. She was unsure about leaving a jealous Hermione and a daydreaming Ron with Harry. 

Harry nodded. "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll handle it."

Waving goodbye, Miss Kinomoto left. Running to where she and her other friends always met, she stopped. Syaoran was there, being stalked by girls again. Sakura crossed her arms. The girls really needed to stop bothering me with their one-sided love.

She sighed, walking up to him. "Hey Li-kun."

Syaoran heard her, giving her a look. '_Just call me Syaoran! Damn it, Sakura!'_

She put her hands to her hips. Sakura made a face back, gaining the attention of the members of the Li Syaoran Fan Club. '_Okay…Syaoran.'_

At that moment, Syaoran took the opportunity, walking quickly toward Sakura. He slipped an arm around her waist and she blushed. She reminded herself that it was just to make the girls go away. Disappointed, the fan girls turned around to stalk Harry.

"Thanks, Sakura." Syaoran said, smiling a little. Sakura looked away to hide her face. She was still blushing.

* * *

Tomoyo laughed when she saw this from one of the windows. It was too bad she didn't have her video camera. She pouted. Miss Daidouji could not be the video captor for their latest adventure at Hogwarts. 

"This is too bad. They looked too cute together." The girl noted.

Eriol merely nodded. He had other things to do. Waving his hand over the board, the scene had changed. He stared at the new image, smirking. His descendant was in for a surprise.

* * *

It only took one step out of the train for Satoshi to not like the school much. He found himself being stared at by a group of girls. They were giggling and he didn't know why. He disliked that feeling. The feeling of someone laughing and you not knowing why. 

He looked away when another girl walked up to the group. Her hazel eyes met his for a short time. With his back to them, Satoshi could still hear them. He sighed. It was no different than his old school. The majority of the females were loud.

"No good ones I've seen yet." He muttered.

"Satoshi!" shouted a red-head in front of him. Daisuke was waving to get his attention. The blue-haired young man raised an eyebrow, walking past him. The young Niwa was carrying a girl on his back. How surprising.. Satoshi wondered why, but didn't question him.

* * *

(Time Skip) 

Ginny stopped giggling. The House Tables fell silent along with her. Dumbledore stood and made a hand motion. The double doors opened up and people came, walking. All were short and so young except for four, one of which was Professor McGonagall. The other three fidgeted behind the small, first years and the Sorting began as soon as the Hat and stool were brought out.

"Bloody hell, they're too _old_ for that." said Ron. Syaoran, who was sitting a little way from the Weasley, nodded. Sakura merely shook her head, thinking of a way to drop the subject.

All the way across the hall, Draco heard and silently agreed. His pale blue eyes on Seira, full of disgust. He resisted the urge to pull out his wand and stun her, but it was too out in the open. Besides, there would be too many witnesses. He just kept watching.

* * *

"Hikari, Satoshi." 

There were a few whispers between the stunned Asian students of Hogwarts. According to history, the entire Hikari line had lost years ago.

That was when Seira felt a pair of eyes on her. She didn't want to turn around. She wanted to hear what house Satoshi was going to be in, glancing at her brother as he walked toward the stool. Before he even fully put on the hat, it had been decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled.

Staying completely calm as he walked down, Satoshi nodded at his sister, who was next. He then joined the other Gryffindors at their table as the clapping slowly stopped.

"Hikari, Seira." announced McGonagall. Seira gulped. Though she was like her brother in ways, she could not hide her nervousness. What if she was put into a different house than her brother? What if she was in the worst house? Questions popped in and out of her head as she touched the hat.

Lifting it high above her head, she was shaking. Seira glanced at Daisuke, who nodded as she put on the old object. She prayed that she'd be in Gryffindor. She wanted to be in the same house. She wanted to talk to the people she had met on the train ride there.

Ginny held her breath. She also wanted Seira to be in the same house as her brother. It would be fun to have her there. The young Weasley knew it.

"SLY-"

Hearts almost stopped. She went pale, eyes widened, looking up at the hat. Satoshi glared at the object above his sister's head, growling. It was all wrong.

"Oh, wrong one. GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

Sakura and Ginny both stood, clapping. Ron shrugged, not knowing how the two knew that girl. Harry chuckled, remembering that his best friend was trying to talk to Risa. They watched as Seira came down, running toward their table. Ginny went to meet her to congratulate her while trying to get her a spot close by.

Now, it was the last one. Daisuke looked nervously at the hat as he raised it above his head like the others before him. The hat barely made it to his scalp due to his spiky hair. He sighed as they all waited for the answer.

Daisuke's eyes wandered around the hall. He was looking for a certain girl, which he found at the Gryffindor Table. Riku smiled as their eyes locked. She waved and the Sorting Hat saw this.

"_You want to be with her, don't you?_"

'It's not like that. She's just someone I met."

"_Right, Mr. Niwa_…GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, listening to what two of his students had to say. The headmaster was staring into his Pensive as Eriol stood there, explaining what could happen. Tomoyo stood there, holding the board for them. 

"Professor, is it possible that the Hikari and the Niwa will awaken soon?" She asked. Eriol nodded, looking at Dumbledore. Tomoyo closed her eyes. She was a muggle who gotten herself into this to keep her friend safe as along as she kept the secret of Hogwarts hidden from other muggles.

The headmaster turned, walking toward her. The game pieces were set and ready. The other side had the first move. The piece that was out first and stood out was a dragon. The rest were skulls. He raised an eyebrow, glancing at Eriol, who nodded.

"Voldemort has moved the Dragon first and then, a skull." The dark blue-haired young man replied. (1)

"A Death Eater's Son and the father." Dumbledore looked at his side of the boards. He had to counter the Dragon first. The skull could be dealt with by a member of the Order. Eyeing his pieces, Dumbledore picked out a crystal, one-winged female figure, moving it in front of the Dragon and a black phoenix piece, placing it before the skull.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Angel's Sister and a Black…" (2)

Dumbledore nodded. Eriol knew they were done for now. He nudged Tomoyo and they both bowed in respect. With a flick of the wrist, the game panel vanished from the girl's hands. They departed from the office, leaving their headmaster to think.

* * *

Notes 

(1) "Voldemort has moved the** Dragon first **and then**, a skull." **The dark blue-haired young man replied.

(2) Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "**Angel's Sister and a Black…**"

Both make references to four characters. Three of them are from the Harry Potter universe. The "Angel's Sister" as well as the others is pretty obvious if you paid attention well to last few chapters.


	6. First Round & Awakening

A/N: Ruby Moon, better known as Nakuru Akizuki, will be female in this fan fiction. Just telling you ahead of time because she appears. This chapter may focus more on four specific characters more than the others. This will happen during chapters.

Damn, I finished this chapter on the day I typed so much.

* * *

_Black and a Skull_

* * *

Twilight fell in Japan. Toya groaned. Being a graduate from Hogwarts meant he wouldn't be able to see his younger sister. Crossing his arms, visuals of events of what may happened danced in his head. That Chinese brat and his little sister together. 

Yukito noticed this and sighed. "They'll be fine, Toya-san."

Toya glared at his friend, who was lucky. Yukito had no siblings. He was free of all those worries, but he wasn't human. "How do you know that anyway?" Toya paused, "One other thing, it's just Toya."

Yukito shook his head, chuckling. He felt an approaching presence, looking past Toya, out into the window. Through the darkness outside, he saw a pair of butterfly-shaped wings. Ruby Moon was there.

"Yuki, what is it?" Toya asked as he watched his friend space out. He turned and there she was. A lady dressed in a black dress lined with pink. Toya said nothing to acknowledge her return, but Yuki did. "Akizuki-san….no, Ruby Moon, what do you want here?"

Ruby Moon pointed outside, where she just came. A shadow was moving, toward the Kinomoto Residence. Yukito didn't want to transform. He refused to. Ruby Moon took a step toward him, pulling out a small key that resembled the one Yue's master wore around her neck when she was still a cardcaptor.

Toya's eyes widened. That was Sakura's, wasn't it? Or it just looked it like it. "Akizuki, what are you…?" He didn't have time to finish as she spoke.

"Yue, you can't let Toya be captured or Sakura to be found." She then thrust the key into Toya's hands, looking at Yukito, who was looking down. Angelic wings enveloped him and Yue emerged.

"Is Father safe?" Toya asked. Yue nodded in reply. With that, the doors burst open. They could sense the powerful, forbidden magic being used. A hooded figure stepped into their home with his wand drawn. Toya gritted his teeth. "_Accio_ Wand."

Speeding toward him, he caught the wand. The hooded figure cast a strange-sounding spell that neither of the three had ever heard and pointed upward. Green smoke burned a mark of a skull with a snake, coming out of the mouth into the roof and above the house. Only three words were breathed at that moment, all at once.

"The Dark Mark." The man was a Death Eater.

"_Silenco_." mumbled the Death Eater, pointing at Toya, who was thrusting his wand to cast a spell. The black-haired young man opened his mouth to shout, but no sound came out.

"_Stupefy_." A red beam of light shot out of Ruby Moon's wand as she transformed back into her temporary form. The Death Eater smirked and non-verbally deflecting the spell. The beam's path was redirected, toward the ceiling.

Nakuru glanced at Yue, nodding. The Guardian knew what to do, grabbing the key from his master's brother. Muttering a spell, the two vanished to somewhere safe. The girl looked back at the Death Eater. 'Where was that man Dumbledore sent?' she thought.

More stunning spells were fired, one after the other. All deflected by the other. It's trajectory changing. Sparks flew everywhere around the Kinomoto Residence, catching things on fire. Then, they stopped, hearing a howl of a dog.

"The last of the Blacks." muttered the Death Eater. Nakuru seized this chance.

"_Confundus_!" The spell wrapped around the Death Eater, confusing him. A dog burst through the broken door and attacked the Death Eater, who knew who it was. "Sirius Black!"

The dog took on his true form, a human with shaggy, black hair. He smirked, stepping back until he was in front of Nakuru. Sirius made a hand movement, handing over a pendant. She took it from his hands, vanishing into a whirlwind of color after counting to three.

Sirius looked back at his opponent. The hood was pulled down, revealing a pale face with long, pale blonde hair. Sirius said nothing to his cousin's husband. The Death Eater was Lucius Malfoy. "This is only the beginning. We will win."

Sirius sneered, shaking his head. "Oh no, we'll make sure you lose."

Lucius disapparated as the Kinomoto Residence burned to the ground. Sirius ran, avoiding getting burnt. It was only the end of the first round.

* * *

Students groaned. Two weeks before usual, they had to come to school and they had to start early. Dragging their book bags to the third floor, Harry was ready to face hell, breaking loose. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin like always. They all came into the class, silent and speechless, remembering who their new teacher was. 

"_Snape_." Ron almost exclaimed as Hermione covered his mouth with her hands to avoid getting in trouble. Draco heard this halfway across the classroom, smirking as he took his seat. He was looking around for a certain girl to piss off and found her, next to Harry.

Seira felt a pair of eyes on her and wanted to know who was it. She looked past Harry and spotted the pale blonde looking at her direction. "His face just pisses me off…" She said, looking back at her book.

Harry turned from talking to Hermione and Ron, to look at her. "Who?" He asked, hearing her comment about someone.

Seira crossed her arms. As much as she didn't want to utter his name, she had to. "Malfoy."

Harry shrugged, putting his hand on her shoulder for a short while. He let out a sigh of frustration. "I see you know exactly how I feel in this class." He said, jerking his thumb to his left. Draco was right there.

Satoshi's lip twitched as he took the empty seat next to the Japanese girl, a little younger than himself. Through the corner of his eyes, he saw the Weasley of the Class groaned and Hermione elbow him. It must have been about the girl, Harada Risa.

Daisuke flashed a small smile at his neighbor, Riku Harada, who instantly blushed. It seemed she wasn't over the incident of the other day. Her sister, who sat directly behind her, giggled before kicking her sister's seat for the fun of it. Riku did nothing as her sister continue to do that.

Satoshi was getting annoyed of the noise. He turned to Risa, sighing before speaking in Japanese. "Harada-san, please stop that. It's getting annoying." And she did, muttering something to Riku.

Snape then entered the classroom from his room, up above. He was like McGonagall, able to silence them without saying anything. It was all about the aura. "Now, class. Take out your books and turn to page six-hundred and sixty-six."

The evil number in the western world. The Japanese students rolled their eyes. In the eastern world, the number four was evil.

As pages flipped, Harry heard something like wings flapping past him. He caught a glimpse of a flying note from Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow and was confused. It was slowing down and approaching the girl beside him. He nudged Seira, warning her as it fell onto her lap.

"It's from…_him_." He whispered, tilting his head to the side, slightly pointing at Draco.

The blue-haired girl's eyes narrowed, grabbing the note. She carefully opened it, but Snape had seen it before she could read it. The teacher snatched it and Harry swore he saw Draco smirk. Seira knew what was coming next.

"Well, well. A Hikari caught passing notes on the first day." Snape gritted. She hated him and Malfoy. Seira decided that, listening in silence. Instant Detention in that class. No questions asked.

* * *

Satoshi felt no pity for his sister. Though it wasn't her fault, she knew what would happen if she opened the note. Risa bumped her elbow against his and hit her funny bone. A spasm-like shaking ran up and down her arm before the lesson had started. Glancing at the older boy, who raised an eyebrow, she side-stepped to the side, moving away. 

"Sorry about your sister." Risa suddenly said.

Satoshi smirked. "She deserved it after all the trouble she didn't get caught with back in Japan…"

"Eh? She caused trouble?" Risa tilted her head to the side at the comment from the delinquent's brother. Seira didn't seem like it to her really.

"Yes, she did. The last time she was about to get in trouble was when we sent each other flying with some nonverbal jinx at our old school, hurling each other at walls…"

Risa was surprised. Non-verbal? Even her class hadn't gotten that far yet. She doubted that they'd do anything like that since Snape was their teacher now.

* * *

_The Dragon and Angel's Sister_

* * *

Daisuke held the Hikari girl back. Satoshi didn't do anything but watch. Snape had declared a duel between Draco and Seira near the end of class. It seemed Snape wanted to piss off the Gryffindors on the first day of class by it. 

The blue haired girl shook her Japanese friend off, stepping up onto the platform. Draco did the same. Both continued to glare at each other. Most thought it was just because of the rivalry and hatred between the two Houses they belonged in. But it was a little more than that.

"Hikari, you're pathetic, you know that."

"Heh, I know you are, Malfoy." She replied as they bowed, giving the other a look. Returning to where their ends, Draco stood there with his wand, already pointing at its target. Unlike him, Seira swiftly slid her left leg back as she got into her stance. She held the wand in his right hand, her elbow moving upward, while the left arm extended to the tip.

"Ready?" Snape suddenly said, "Go!"

At the sound of the word, Draco was the first to cast a spell. "_Diffindo_!" The severing charm. He aimed for her arms and it cut. She did nothing. He smirked at this. That was when he saw it.

The girl was smirking now. Moving her wand slightly, she casted her mother's favorite jinx non-verbally. Since Draco heard nothing, he had no time to react when it thrust him back, near the steps of his end.

"Non-verbal jinx. Impressive, Hikari, but not impressive enough…" Snape said. Regardless of what was being said about her, the Gryffindors cheered as the Slytherins booed.

Getting back on his feet, Draco pointed his wand again. "_Expelliarmus_!" Disarming Charm. She fell back and her wand fell out of her hand, behind her. Crawling to grab it, she got up. She could have blocked it if she remembered the incantation of the negating effects spell.

Draco was laughing at her with his fellow Slytherins. Seira growled. "Don't laugh. _Impedimenta_!" She screamed. The pale, blonde boy was knocked back a long way due to the anger she put into the force she put into the spell.

"_Levicorpus_!" He yelled. The might of spell was taking its effect on her. Seira was halfway up to the ceiling, already hanging. Feeling the blood rush to her head and how sick she would be any time soon, Seira pointed at her feet.

"_Liberacorpus_." She was free from the spell, but her landing not so good.

* * *

Daisuke watched the duel, but then glanced to the side. There she was. Riku Harada, watching intently. Suddenly, he found himself turning red. He kind of did have a crush on her after that incident. His blood began to rush and he couldn't breathe. Rushing out of class, the young Niwa headed up the stairs, running into anybody, but not caring if they were hurt or not. 

He felt sick as he pushed through the door to the bathroom. Dashing to an open stall, he heard the silence and knew he was alone. He let out a painful cry. Daisuke grew at least a head taller. His red hair was now strangely cut and a dark violet as well as his eyes. 'What's happened to me? I'm not me.' His mind told him as he saw his new reflection.

_The Black Wings…has awakened._

* * *

Please read and review. 


	7. More Surprises

Here's Chapter 7. Jeez, I need to get the CCS characters more involved somehow.

Thank god for Wikipedia for the sources to the Harry Potter spells.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my OC. The lawyers can go away now…

* * *

"_Dumbledore_!" Two voices shouted. 

Eriol went running down the halls with Miss Daidouji behind him. She appeared to be hanging onto something as they ran, being ignored by Argus Flinch the 'Hall Monitor'.

Immediately speaking the password to the Griffin that guarded the headmaster's office, the stairs appeared and the two Japanese dashed through. Tomoyo pulled out the board, muttering a spell as her eyes lost its life.

"_The Black Wings…has awakened._" She spoke, "_Voldemort is beginning to counter this as we speak…_"

The chess pieces appeared as they halted before their headmaster. Eriol bowed his head as Dumbledore stood, walking around his desk. Fawkes, his phoenix gave out a cry as the chess piece on the headmaster's side of the game moved without his will to.

"Dur Willie zur Macht…" Eriol whispered.

"_The Will to Power_…it seems that Black Wings is beginning to stir of his own accord or solely because of what was happening to the young Daisuke Niwa." The condition, he had heard of. Dumbledore and especially Eriol, who was the reincarnation of Clow Reed and knew something about the Hikari family.

Glancing at his pieces, the Angel's Sister and the Dragon remained at their same spot. However, the Black Phoenix and the first Skull were in a different location. There was a sigh and the dark section moved. Three more skulls appeared. One coming near the Angel's Sister and supported the Dragon. The next two moving into an open space, apart from each other. But the third was larger than the last two skulls placed onto the game board.

Across the field, another piece was moved on its own. White Wings was being put into play. His affiliation unknown. Eriol closed his eyes and looked away. 'There goes my second other cute, little descendant…the youngest descendant, his sister is already playing.'

"Miss Hikari can handle herself." He simply said. Dumbledore then picked up three pieces. A Lightning Bolt, a Chinese Sword and finally, a Cherry Blossom (1).

Tomoyo lightly smiled. It was her friends' turn to enter the battle. She took the Lightning Bolt, placing it before one the open skulls as Eriol was given both the Sword and Flower, inserting them before the larger skull.

"That'll do for now, Mr. Hiiragizawa, Miss Daidouji." He dismissed them. As he did, before the board was put away, the Black Wings shifted from its position and landed next to White Wings.

* * *

Seira was panting and was crouching down now. The constant throwing spells, getting hit or blocking and the continuous cycle plus the sudden thrust into the air and her landing on her butt. Draco was almost as tired as she. The girl put up more of a fight than everyone else expected. 

"_Rictusempra_!" The pale blonde yelled. The tickling charm. Seira raised her wand, quickly remembering the spell to counter it.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" The spell that negates the effect of Draco's. At that, she smirked as there were claps.

The Dragon cursed silently as he ran at her. "_Flagrate_!"

Her blue eyes wide open as flames rushed past and Draco leapt up. Falling backward, her sleeves caught fire, but the representative of Slytherin didn't care if she was down. Grinding her teeth, Seira pointed her wand upward, screaming "_Aguamenti_!"

Hearing the prefix 'Agua', Draco froze. He was not so dumb. She was recovering and going to put out the fire as well as slow both herself and himself down. Over the dueling platform, jets of water from her wand fell upon the two. Small smokes rising from where the flames on her sleeves used to be.

Watching as she got back on her feet, the boy jumped back into his place as Snape raised his arm, signaling them to stop. "That's enough, you two. Now, class dismissed."

* * *

**_D o u b l e_**, double, toil and trouble

Fire burn and cauldron bubble

Double, double, toil and _t r o u b l e_  
  
Something **w i c k e d **this _w a y _comes.

* * *

Syaoran picked up his blade before starting his training. Conjuring up a moving target, he gripped his blade. No one would find him outside at Break, practicing. No one but save Sakura Kinomoto. She knew where he usually was. After all, they were each other's first loves. 

Shaking his head, the Chinese boy had to forget that. It didn't really work out well. He sighed and wished they had stayed together. Though they were still friends, he missed being close to her. Remembering what he was supposed to be doing, his mind drifting away from the Cherry Blossom, he grunted, rushing forward toward his moving target, which was a magical doll that looked like one of his sisters.

He slashed out with his sword. Without him noticing, it rose its arm to strike him down and it did with a backhand strike. He dropped down onto the ground, annoyed at how weak he could be at school. As the boy pushed himself up, Syaoran lifted his eyes and saw another strike coming.

He rose his blade in a horizontal angle, right above his face, where the attack was intended and blocked it, locking arms with the sister look-alike. In a second, he jumped, stepping on her blade before bringing it up with him, leaping up again. She looked down, smirking.

Allowing gravity to take its course, he fell and thrust her blade down into the 'girl' below, impaling it. It returned to mere paper as Syaoran landed back on his feet. Wiping the little sweat from his forehead, he heard clapping and knew who it was. His first love, Kinomoto Sakura.

"Nice job, Syaoran," She smiled.

Syaoran returned it with a fake one. He had to pretend he was when he wasn't. He didn't want to beg her to come back to him. After all, he was the one who broke her heart though it wasn't his fault at all. Turning away, his amber eyes drifting toward the ground as memories returned.

"_Yelan, I forbid you from letting your son see her like that!" _

_It was the elder's decision. His mother had accepted Sakura unlike them. Yelan loved the girl like another daughter and was ready to welcome her into their family when the time came. But it seemed the elders would never accept it._

_Syaoran had heard of this from his sisters, who were constantly chatting with their mother about it. He sat in his room, wanting to run and find his first love. Getting up from his desk, he took the letter he was told by the Elders to write and walked out his door sadly. It just broke their hearts, especially his._

_Watching him walk down the hall and out the front door, it just tore Yelan's heart apart, but there was nothing she could do. She wasn't allowed to cry at this for she had to be a strong woman and bottle her feelings inside. Her son's happiness couldn't be granted. It wouldn't be the same. He loved Sakura Kinomoto, the unknown Master of the Clow to the world. It just wasn't fair to him._

_Recalling what had been said about Sakura, the sisters of Syaoran gathered around their mother, clinging onto her like they did when they were young children before their brother's birth and wept. They too wanted another sister. They wanted her to be Syaoran's wife when he was older. They were prefect but what was said came to mind._

"_**THE MISTRESS OF THE CLOW CARDS WILL OVERTHROW THE LI CLAN AND TAKE OVER. THAT GIRL WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO SEE OUR HEIR ANYMORE**!"_

"_Miss Sakura Kinomoto would never do such a thing," One of the sisters whispered._

"_Yes, she's such a kind-heated girl. She would never." The others answered._

Sakura's eyes grew teary as she saw him turn away. The time they spent would never return, but she could go back in time to see it all. But it would never be the same.

"Syaoran…" She whispered as she began to walk away from his secret place, "If only fate wasn't so cruel…"

Syaoran heard this and looked over his shoulder. Sakura was gone and the bell was ringing again. Sheathing his blade, magically transforming it to its charm form before he started to get back to class.

* * *

Daisuke was running down the halls, hiding his face from everyone else if there was anyone around the corner. He guessed he could skip class if he was still like that. Down an empty hallway, he turned at a corner and there was a collision. 

He fell backward as he ran into a girl. A girl from his class, the one the male Hikari was sitting next to. Her name, Risa Harada.

"Sorry, Harada-imouto. Excuse me." Daisuke got up and something inside him began to stir once again. This time, he heard a voice.

'_**Rika…she looks a lot like her**…_' Daisuke was surprised as he got up. The girl, Risa looked up and stared at him as if she had seen him before. She grabbed his arm and he turned around. She leaned in and kissed him. Daisuke was shocked as he felt himself changing. Not by his own will, but another's, he kissed her back.

They broke it and she smiled. "I see. My grandmother was right from her younger years…Dark-san."

* * *

Satoshi rounded the corner. He was late. So unlike him, but something was happening. His breathing became harder. Blood pulsing harder through his veins. It couldn't be right. 'No.' 

"_Curse of the Hikari…runs in your veins as well as your sister._" He had vaguely remembered his mother's voice saying that in a dream from a long time ago.

What the hell was going on? Hr had no clue. Leaning against a wall in a quiet floor, all alone, the male Hikari wanted to shout in pain, but his voice wouldn't let him due to something else.

"_**DARK**!"_ He found himself yelling out in a voice that wasn't quite his own. His hair grew to a longer length, turning blonde as strands remained in-between both his eyes, now golden. His tamer's will fading as he took over. Krad smirked. Where was his other now?

* * *

Harry sat in Potions class. Professor Mizuki, the new Potions Mistress, smiled and let them off easier than Snape ever did. Half the class liked this, except Hermione, who liked harder stuff, which was given to her by Mizuki when the girl was done with the current assignment. The Slytherins did not enjoy the class as much as they did when Snape was Potions Master. 

"Filthy little Mudblood." Draco muttered, loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it, not wanting to get in trouble. Harry pulled out his wand, hiding it under his desk. Fortunately, he was seated at the back of the class room, a few seats behind the Malfoy. With a smirk, he said a spell. "_Evanesco_."

The contents of the blonde's cauldron vanished, thus making him start over. Immediately, the boy glared at Seira, who sat at the back row, near the door. She was smirking like Harry as she felt the eyes while stirring the ingredients, but she wasn't the one.

Sticking out her tongue at the boy, she provoked him even more, looking at Harry from the corner of her eye. He nodded before turning back to the front of the class. Draco grew furious and drew his wand. Professor Mizuki looked up and saw this.

"Ten points from Slytherin. Malfoy, I specifically said to the class, _no_ wands out." She said.

Malfoy turned to think of a comeback. Seira had a 'I-didn't-do-anything' look, fiddling with her fingers as she waited for her potion to be done.

Hearing the commotion, Ron chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes, elbowing her friend. He stopped at the sight of her stern look as the class fell silent.

"Hikari madeMY potion disappear." Draco spoke at last, pointing the blue-haired girl in the back.

Leaning back at her seat, Seira shook her head. "_I_ didn't cast the spell though. Someone _else_ did."

"Liar." Draco retorted.

"Kobaka (2)!" Seira touched her temple, closing her eyes.

"Hikari-san!" screamed Professor Mizuki.

"Professor, Malfoy started it." Harry spoke up in defense, not really knowing what was said in the girl's native language.

"Detention for both of you." That was the final decision and the last thing said. The two were in trouble for the second time that day. Oh joy. Satoshi was going to like this…._not_.

* * *

Neither Daisuke or Satoshi came the other classes. Dumbledore had warned the teachers beforehand about this for he knew it was happening. Sitting at his desk, he let out a sigh. Seira Hikari was given two detentions as well as Draco Malfoy. 

"She's just like her mother at that age, isn't she?" He said to himself. Supposed to be proper, but fun-loving at the same time. She already had the same blood as an enemy like her mother. Draco's mother and hers didn't get along as well. Lifting his head, leaning in his chair, he hoped Satoshi's condition would get out of hand like how Dark was beginning to according to one of the paintings.

"Rio Yamato… Hikari. Yes, that girl is." said a voice. It was McGonagall with a stack of papers in her hands. Dumbledore looked at her, nodding.

Putting the reports down, she bowed her head before turning to leave. "Who should we put to supervise their detention then?"

"Kaho should do fine. If Seira says anything, Kaho could detect it and give her more to do." He answered.

"What about the boy?" She questioned. It seemed that the headmaster was forgetting.

"Kaho can handle him as well. Her bell should do fine to irritate him as he is powerless to do anything, but finish what is to be done and then, leave."

* * *

Ginny lay, reading on the couch of the Common room. Listening to a couple of conversations, she quickly found them boring. Her mind drifted from her reading assignment to a certain person, who seemed to be getting along with the new girl. She sighed, seeing that she might not have a chance like she had thought earlier. 

Blowing a strand out of her face, she continued to let her thoughts wander as he kept coming into mind. Day dreaming about being his girlfriend, dates, dances, kisses and all the other stuff that happens. A blush formed on her cheeks the more she thought about it.

"Earth to Virginia Weasley!" said a voice, "Ginny!"

Snapping back to the real world, the red-haired English girl found the older Harada twin standing there. Riku was smiling. Ginny blinked. That Japanese girl knew, didn't she?

"….Hi Riku." She simply said.

The red-haired older twin tilted her head to the side. She kind of guessed what was up. "The Boy Who Lived again?"

Ginny slowly nodded. Word got around fast and her crush didn't just leave her alone. Riku sighed, dropping down on the other side of the couch. Surprisingly, the other was pretty light despite what was said about the Japanese twin girls in the common room. "I see…you should tell him one day. That's what happened with Risa and Li-"

"Sorry to say this. They broke up before summer leave started." Ginny cut off the other girl.

"Right…stuff like that doesn't really work out. Hopefully, you and Harry will." Riku gave the fourth year a playful nudge. Ginny blushed even more.

"Riku, shut _up_!" She said in reply. The other girl laughed at this. Judging from the reaction, that's what she wanted.

* * *

Notes: 

(1) **A Lightning Bolt, a Chinese Sword and finally, a Cherry Blossom **- Obvious enough if you do know the storylines of Harry Potter and Cardcaptor Sakura. Basic info if you heard of both.

(2) **Kobaka **- An actually Japanese word meaning 'fool', I think. Hittocerebottosai, correct me if I'm wrong.


	8. Dumbledore's Wish

Here it comes. Hope you readers are ready for a couple of surprises/events that'll show up in the eighth chapter of _Gathering Power_. Plus maybe a little confusion since another CLAMP character from one of my favorite series will have to appear. Her name may seem familiar to some who are familiar with the latest works of CLAMP. I apologize if there are way too many characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my original character.

* * *

The one called Dark ran through the dark, empty halls of the Castle of Hogwarts. The heart of his tamer racing inside. From the knowledge from the boy, the Black Wings found out that the girl who had kissed him was the younger twin of the one whom Daisuke Niwa was beginning to get fond of. 

"The bloodlines are very much alive, aren't they…Krad?" He asked, leaping off the first balcony that he spotted. His strangely cut hair blowing with the wind as he spread the angelic wings that appeared upon his back. Dark's eyes narrowed as he spotted a figure in the sky.

"_Yes, though I cannot say why. Rio, then called Rio Yamato for protection, was supposed to be last of them, the Hikari._" said the blonde angel, "_But no. She had to go and have two children._" His hand twitched as Dark noticed a black ring of the Hikari upon the other's middle fingers. A ring of restraint that can only been seen when in that form.

"Never mind that, Krad. You have to-" He was cut off. There was a flash of a blade and it rained blood. Dark fell backward. Gravity took effect, hurling his body to the ground. An old wound of his, cut open and bled as he tried to flap his great wings, but there was nothing to prevent the fall.

Krad crackled at the sight of this, following him, raising his sword. The Ring of Restraint wrapped around his fingers broke and the seal upon his powers faded. He was free to use them as he wished.

Dark yelled in pain as the sadistic angel, who stood above him stabbed him on the right shoulder. Pulling out a black feather, the angel clad in black uttered something. There was a rush of power flowing through both. "_Why are you against me, **brother**?_"

"Shut up, Krad. I disowned the fact that you were!" He shouted. A force from the ground, originating from the darker Angel thrust Krad into the air. Effortlessly, a ring of fire surrounded the blonde until it was close enough for him to feel the heat. There was a smirk on his face as he raised his arm.

Dark gasped, looking up. The fire changed direction and was now heading toward him. Grunting, he put his hands together, conjuring up a spell. A ball made of dark magic formed, immediately lifted up into the air, darting toward his brother. The Phantom Thief's face held no emotion as it collided with its target.

Krad took the full power of the blow, sensing the presence of the other, coming toward him. A feather darted past his face with the force of a blade of wind. His brother was approaching. Krad grabbed his neck when he was close enough and hurled him back into one of the stone walls of the Castle.

Dark winced in pain. Hopefully, he didn't have any broken bones, which would hurt for his unconscious tamer. Rolling over the side to avoid another strike from his blade, Dark pulled out something from in-between the feathers of his wing. He held it in front of Krad, whose eyes widened. "_How did you get that_?"

Another ring, but lighter and smaller than the ones the blonde had wore. Dark chuckled before throwing it up in the air. There was a bright light radiating from it. Shielding their eyes, they returned to their tamer forms. The bodies vanishing and reappearing where they should be. Back in their tower, asleep.

* * *

Eriol stared. The new figure looked back at him. She was slim and a lot taller than he was. Her hair, long and black. Her eyes, dark, and her name, Yûko Ichihara. She was dressed in a long, black gown that showed off her slim figure. A black, crescent moon pendant hung from her neck. In her free hand, a pipe she had smoked. 

"You!" She screamed, pointing at him, "You look exactly like him!"

"Who, Yûko-san?" He asked, smirking. He knew exactly who, but wanted to tease a little. Yûko cursed mentally. This young man was exactly like him in **every** _single _way.

"Clow Reed." She whispered, thrusting a finger toward the door, uttering a spell. A bottle of rice wine appeared in her hands as the Staff of the School blinked. Someone burst through the double doors, screaming a name.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!"

Yûko smiled, knowing full well who it was. "Nakuru-chan!" She handed over a glass of saké to her. Without hesitation, the guardian took it, drinking it all instantly. The reincarnation of Clow Reed and Yûko herself were in the middle of glaring contest as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Miss Ichihara?"

"Yes, Dumbledore-sama," The witch, or rather the Sorceress known as the Space Time or Dimension Witch, looked at him. It seemed she had reverted back into business mode. "I was told you had a wish. I've come all this way from Japan to grant it."

Eriol froze. He had heard about her powers to cross over to other dimensions when time and space crossed and her wish-granting. That from rumors and partly from his memories of his past life. "I don't think that's a good idea, Headmaster."

"Nonsense, _Clow_." Yûko said. Eriol tried not to flinch. "But my powers are more useful in the wish-granting area unlike yours, my dear, supposed to be _deceased _partner…" She continued.

Once again, the school's headmaster cleared his throat to gain their attention. Nakuru sweatdropped, chuckling nervously. Yûko then sighed. Right, she was on a business trip. She had forgotten about that for a second. "Forgive me and Hiiragizawa-kun. Your wish, Headmaster."

"I wish to protect the other students from what is to come." Dumbledore replied. Yûko smiled. For once in her entire wish-granting career, she had heard at least one unselfish wish.

"You know that there is a price for that." Eriol interrupted. The headmaster nodded. The Dimension Witch or rather, Sorceress put her hands on her hips. The young boy was correct, but Dumbledore seemed to be ready for whatever cost his wish required to take effect.

"Kaho had told me ahead of time, Mr. Hiiragizawa," Dumbledore said, "And your demand for the price, Miss Ichihara?"

Yûko then leaned with her back against his desk, thinking. Silence crept between the three of them. Nakuru had already left with the rest of the rice wine, a gift from the Sorceress. She noticed this before speaking at last. "Although your wish will be granted, those in play and reserve on Daidouji's Board of Destiny will be under my protection, Headmaster."

"I understand…" Albus nodded. It was only fair. The woman before him, though she looked young, was a more powerful magician than he. Legend said her power once matched Eriol's past life's.

"Now, the price…"

Eriol was getting interested and very impatient. This Yûko seemed like have liked trying both his and Clow's patience.

"My price will be…to remain here in Hogwarts as some kind of a teacher." She said before raising her pipe to her lips, inhaling some smoke.

Clow's reincarnation's heart almost stopped. It couldn't true. Things around Hogwarts couldn't get any worse than that.

She exhaled, smirking at Eriol's facial expression.. Smoke slipping out of her mouth. Dumbledore closed his eyes. He couldn't take any chances. The other students had to be kept safe. "If those are your final conditions, I accept."

* * *

"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" Ron yelled. 

The Great Hall fell silence as he said this loudly. Breakfast hadn't even started and it was strange. They had just received news that they would all have one new teacher; Yûko Ichihara. Her grin was like a Cheshire Cat from the Alice in Wonderland frightened some since it looked like it was too cheerful one moment and then, scheming the next.

"No. Professor Dumbledore is not." She said through her smile. The fifteen-year-old with freckles felt himself sink with embarrassment.

"Thank you, Professor Ichihara." The Headmaster wasn't used to saying that yet. He turned to face the pupils, "She will be teaching…Eastern Magic to those of you want to learn. It is not a mandatory class, but an optional one."

Hermione sat there in thought. It would be interesting, being taught some magic from the Eastern Hemisphere. She daydreamed about it, imagining herself being one of the most powerful witches of all time. She giggled at the image of Malfoy serving her in fear.

"'Mione, what are you laughing at?" Harry raised an eyebrow. It was unusual to see her in a day-dreamy state. She made no reply. Ron poked her. No reaction. Her two best friends shrugged before the red-head poked her again. This time, even harder.

Still nothing.

"'Mione…if you're dreaming about being the top master of Eastern Magic, keep dreaming. That Li Syaoran looks like he's good, considering who his family is." Harry just had to go and burst her bubble.

She groaned. "Thanks a lot, Harry."

Across the table, Tomoyo heard this and giggled lightly. If they thought Li-kun was good, they were in for a surprise if Sakura's little secret went out. Most of the staff didn't know yet either. Only Dumbledore knew so far.

* * *

Far away from England, two women had met once again after sixteen years. Li Yelan and Emiko Niwa, two old school friends that lost contact after the birth of Yelan's fifth child, her only son. The Niwa woman bowed her head, remembering she was in the presence of a powerful Chinese magic user. Yelan raised her hand as she shook her head. There was no need for it since they were old school friends. 

"How is your son?" They asked in unison. Emiko laughed. Yelan gave her a small smile before answering first.

"Syaoran is fine. He is doing well in Hogwarts though his love life isn't so good."

"Same here with my boy, Daisuke. Gets along with Rio's kids." Emiko hadn't changed much, "How is your son's love life?"

Yelan sighed as she took a cup of tea. "He can't be with the one he loves. The Elders won't allow it."

"_WHAT_?" Emiko stood quickly, slamming her fist against the table. No one noticed. The Niwa was shaking it violent. It wasn't fair. "Why, Yelan?"

The Chinese woman gave her friend a sad look. "Because her power is already stronger than my son's. The Elders think she will overthrow him if they marry and he becomes the leader. But the girl, Sakura Kinomoto, is a sweet, kind-hearted one like her mother, Nadeshiko. She would never-"

Emiko took a sip of her own drink before her school friend cut herself off. Yelan stared at the fine China which housed their green tea. The Japanese woman put her cup down before wiping the corner of her mouth with a clean napkin.

"I see. The Elders, are they plotting something?" The Niwa lady questioned, putting her hands together.

"Possibly," answered Yelan, "Though I think the Chief Elder is the one likely to be planning something." The female clan-leader of the Li had a bad feeling now. She kept up with current Wizarding World events and knew of Voldemort's return. Could it be-? A Death Eater within the Li Elders?

* * *

His concentration was slipping in class. None, not even his sister could catch it for she was scheming for some big plot against Malfoy hadn't noticed this. None except maybe Miss Risa Harada. 

She watched as the azure-haired young man tried to shake it off as he walked toward his next class. Unknowing that she was following him, wondering what was causing his strange behavior. Risa then spotted two rings, both on his middle fingers.

"Eh?" She tilted her head to the side. The younger Harada found that very strange for those rings, according to one of the History of Magic lessons from Professor Binns. Rings of Restraint. Curiosity lit up within the girl. Why would Satoshi Hikari need two of those?

That was when something happened. She heard a sudden shortness of breath and him gasping for air. Satoshi collapsed before her, shaking violently. Risa reacted quickly like she would if it was her sister. "Hikari-san! Are you okay?" She asked.

Satoshi was moving, hiding his face from her. But why? Her hand reached out to touch him, but he swatted it away. "Harada-imouto-san, _get away_." His voice was changing. His eyes were as well. They were no longer sapphire orbs, but golden.

"H-Hikari-san?" Risa stammered. A sudden fear crept over her. She couldn't move away from his gaze.

"_Those eyes of yours. I hate them_," He spoke. Satoshi's hair was longer and blonde, but it was still Satoshi's body. So he was him, right? Risa was confusing herself as she struggled to stand. There was a surge of power and she was in his grasp.

Risa was powerless to stop him. So she did what she could do without pulling out her wand. She whimpered. Deep inside Krad, Satoshi had heard it. Opening his eye, one of Krad's golden eyes was replaced by an azure one.

"Harada-_imouto_-_san_!"

'_What the hell are you doing, Satoshi-sama?_'

'You said you hated her eyes. Now, to open them a bit more…just to piss you off.'

'_Satoshi-sama! Don't!'_

Satoshi, though in Krad's form, had control now. Risa had her movement back, but didn't run from the spot. He was coming closer. What was he doing now?

She didn't realize it until feeling something against her own lips. Her body instantly responded, though her mind and heart did not command it. Risa was kissing him back. Her eyes widened before her vision turned black. She passed out afterward. When he broke the kiss.

Satoshi was back in his normal state. Blue hair and eyes. But Risa was in his arms. How would he explain this to Seira if she ever found out? He smirked. He wouldn't. No one would know. Not even Risa. His hands caressed her cheek before he pointed at her forehead. "_Alieno_.(1)"

The Latin spell that was basic knowledge to the Hikari. The Latin word to cause one to forget any event that had just occurred. Putting her down, Satoshi walked away after one look over his shoulder. Someone else would find her.

* * *

Notes: 

(1) "_Alieno_." - A Latin word which translate to 'forget' in English.


	9. Cruel Fate

**Author's rant**: Alright, I made it to chapter nine. W00t! More than a thousand hits for this now.

Bad News - a few more weeks until my school year starts, meaning I'll have even less time to update since I am only allowed to be on my laptop on weekends. Just giving you readers a heads up if I update this before the 18th of August since that's my first day of school. Bah…I hate it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and my original character(s).

* * *

"That creep with glasses…he bugs me. (1)" Yûko spoke at last, looking up from the curriculum the Headmaster wanted to teach the students. Eriol flinched, muttering something inaudible. 

Hermione's hand shot up first and was called on. "Who are you referring to when you say 'that Creep with Glasses'?"

Their Eastern Magic teacher slapped her forehead before pulling out her pipe. Nothing was in it and she didn't feel like smoking or filling the air with some of her aura. She thrust her pipe forward toward the class. "Who I'm about to speak of is someone you will not find a long article of him in _Hogwarts, A History. _To add to thathe is not mentioned in any Wizard's book."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "So he's not a wizard?"

"Correct, Mr. Potter." Yûko replied, glancing at Eriol, who was glaring and Tomoyo, who was holding in her giggles. Most of the Asian students would know this already. To the others, it would be brand-new information.

"Clow Reed _was not_ a Wizard like you, but a Sorcerer. Once the most powerful in the world, but someone has already surpassed him in power. His chosen successor is hidden, but still walks the earth." Her dark eyes fell upon Kinomoto Sakura, who was sitting stiffly next to Syaoran. So that teacher knew.

There was a growl from Eriol and all eyes turned to him. Tomoyo sighed, knowing she should have done something so he wouldn't have been heard. Yûko raised an eyebrow.

"I see, Hiiragizawa-kun. If you don't want to lose ten points from Gryffindor, answer me this. How did he die?" She asked. For she knew he would know. After all, Eriol was one of the creep with glasses' reincarnated forms.

"He committed suicide with his powers after seeing the future and choosing his successor." Eriol answered, gritting his teeth. He and her were not going to get along so well. Not even Clow Reed himself saw this coming.

Draco scoffed. "Was that actually recorded that he was suicidal mud blood with so much power?"

"Clow Reed was not a mud blood." Seira answered for him, "He was a pure-blood. His magic was mixed. His father was a British Wizard, a Reed. His mother, a Chinese Sorceress, a…Li."

Syaoran ducked at this statement. His relation to Clow was now obvious and in plain sight.

"Right, Hikari Seira-chan," Yûko's eyes narrowed at Malfoy, "And Mr. Malfoy, if you don't want to be stuck with another detention with her, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

* * *

Walking out from class, Seira hadn't said a word. There was no argument or spell-throwing at Malfoy at all. Nothing chaotic was bound to happen. Harry and his friends were a bit surprised. She wasn't acting like herself for the while that they've known her. 

"First, her brother. Now, her. Do you think they've caught something?" asked Harry. Hermione slightly nodded.

"Maybe they're sick," she reasoned, "They've been avoiding people."

Ron shrugged before spotting the young Harada. Risa was walking behind her friends. It looked like she was thinking about something as she touched her lips. The young man with freckles lowered his gaze. He lost it. His chance with Risa, gone and out the window.

Hermione noticed his expression and laughed.

"Haha, your loss, Ron." muttered Harry.

"And I'm sorry to say she's not the one, Mr. Weasley. Risa-chan is not your goddess of luck. She makes your face look bad. (2)" Tomoyo popped out of nowhere, walking past them to somewhere inside the castle. Ron stared at her. A polite, but weird girl. It must have been from being friends with Sakura Kinomoto and Eriol Hiiragizawa.

* * *

Daisuke sat in the Great Hall's Gryffindor table. He sat at the end. Neither of the Hikari twins were there with him. Things were changing, weren't they? Some of which he could not explain. His friends seemed to have been avoiding him for reasons unknown. 

Taking a bite from his toast, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. The Niwa looked to the side. "Miss Harada?"

It was Riku alright. Her hair, almost as red as his, fell over her eyes when she took the seat next to him. "You don't look okay. Something happen?"

"Uh…it's nothing," He responded, "I just don't feel well."

Riku patted him on the back. He really didn't look that cheerful at all. At the last pat on the back, she swore she felt a surge of power from him. Standing up, she waved. "I gotta go. Bye Niwa-kun."

He nodded as the girl left as he then clutched his heart. It seems his other self was claiming Riku for himself. Daisuke uttered a small curse and there was a laugh inside his head. '_If you call this torment, Daisuke, you're lucky you've got it better off_.'

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. What was Dark talking about?

* * *

Sakura heard coughing as she entered Moaning Mytle's Bathroom on the Second Floor to check on her Cards. Once again, the floors were flooded and the ghost of the girl who died there was not alone. Before the student with auburn hair was the younger Hikari, screaming. 

"Hikari-san!" called the Card Mistress. She received no other reply than a cry of pain. Rushing to the closed, but not locked stall, she slowly opened the door. Seira's outer robe was off and hanging on the door. Her arms crossed and hanging onto herself for dear life. Her nails dug into her uniform.

Sakura could see something on her back. A symbol she could barely make out. A ring with some kind of cross with light sketches of a sun and crescent moon burned.

"Hikari-san, are you okay?" Sakura asked, "HIKARI-SAN!"

"I'm…fine." The screaming finally stopped, but she still winced. "Really, Kinomoto-san. Excuse me…"

The ring with the cross vanished and did not leave any mark. Grabbing her robe, Seira put it on and Sakura moved aside, giving the other girl a way out. The Hikari girl ran without another word.

Sakura pulled out her deck of Cards as soon as she was out of sight. A single card was face up from the deck. It was Shot. Only telling her one thing. Pain. The Card Mistress bowed her head. That girl and her brother were really one of Clow Reed's other descendants, the Hikari.

"Why must their lives be filled with so much hurt?" She would have to ask Eriol that later.

* * *

Far away from Hogwarts, a young female Death Eater stood. The name, Li Ziyi. Another of the descendants of Clow Reed, though she was not a direct successor. Because of this, she was no Sorceress like the others, but a normal witch with mixed blood. A smirk formed on her lips. Her influence upon the Council of Elders was great. Ziyi was able to get them to refuse to accept the relationship the Li heir had with a Japanese girl. 

Dressed in formal Chinese robes, bearing the insignia, she felt the Mark of the Dark Lord burn upon her arm. A skull and the snake coming out of its mouth. Ziyi hid it as soon as she heard footsteps entering her quarters.

"Ziyi, why are you up so late?" It was Yelan, back from her trip to Japan. The mother of Syaoran had a certain tone in her voice that told the other that there were other reasons.

"I cannot sleep, My Lady." She replied. The Death Eater clutched her arm as the current Clan Leader took another step forward.

"Oh, that's right," Yelan muttered, turning away from her third-niece that was around her son's age. When she was sure that Ziyi was out of hearing and seeing range, her fist curled as she growled. It could have been her. After all, Ziyi wanted Syaoran's birthright. The Clan Leader overheard Wei and Meilin once speak about it when they heard that fifteen-year-old was coming to stay out of nowhere.

'I better warn Hiiragizawa and Dumbledore about this matter…though Yûko. She is the fastest way.'

* * *

Yûko halted. The day was over. So was dinner and her saké time. She raised an eyebrow before hearing two things and seeing a flash of bright light as her own magic circle hovered above her. 

"_Puuu!_"

"_We, Mokona Modoki, are happy to see Yûko again._"

Appearing before her with a letter addressed to Dumbledore were two bun-like creatures with long ears. A black one and a white one. Larg and Soel were their real names, but they both preferred Mokona Modoki. Yûko gave both of them a bear hug after taking the letter from Larg, the black one's mouth.

Knowing who had sent it without even reading it, she started for the Headmaster's Office.

Upon getting there, she spoke the password ("Skittles") and walked up the stairs, into the office. There she saw Eriol and Dumbledore, waiting. As if they were expecting her for some time.

"Oh, there you are, Yûko-san." Eriol said in Japanese.

The woman pointed at him. "Since when are we using first-name basis, Hiiragizawa?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Because he is the reincarnation of your deceased partner, Professor Ichihara."

Handing the letter over to the Headmaster, she continued to glare at the 'young boy'. They both waited for Dumbledore to finish reading.

"An enemy within the branches of the Li clan. We're too late to prevent Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Li's test." He spoke at last. Eriol looked down as Yûko pet the phoenix, Fawkes before he burst into flame. Taking a handful of the ashes, she blew them out of her open palm.

"The isolation and pain will do them good though they won't think so." She said, "Her power will be stronger than it is now when the time comes."

"That means?" asked Kaho, who walked in from the shadows. Yûko opened her mouth, but Eriol's words made it out faster.

"The enemy is planning to keep them apart as her feelings for young Syaoran awake once again. Thus making the heart-ache Sakura-san will receive more painful, but it will heighten her powers."

As the phoenix emerged from the dust, Dumbledore glanced between the two Japanese teachers. Yûko cracked her knuckles as Larg and Soel climbed upon her shoulders. Kaho smiled.

"Kaho, Yûko will be joining you in detention supervision…right now," informed the Headmaster, "You two, Miss Hikari and Mr. Malfoy will be heading for the Forbidden Forest. You'll know what to do."

The two bowed. Eriol didn't like the grin on the Eastern Magic Professor's face as they left. They didn't know they were all up for a scare that night, during detention.

* * *

Notes: 

(1) "That creep with glasses…he bugs me." -

'That creep with glasses' is something said in xxxHolic, both the anime and manga. If you haven't guessed or noticed, that is how Yûko refers to Clow Reed without speaking his name. It really isn't said why yet. Some think she talks about him like that because of a failed relationship (it's said he was somewhat of a womanizer) or because she didn't forgive him for committing suicide with his powers. Either way, both state that she knew him personally.

(2) "Risa-chan is not your goddess of luck. She makes your face look bad." -

Another thing mentioned in xxxHolic and also spoken by Yûko, just directed to the other main character, Watanuki Kimihiro and said a bit differently. Originally in the manga/anime, it was "Your face looks bad, Watanuki. That girl (refers to his crush) is not your goddess of luck." I liked the line and since I made Ron have a little crush on Risa, I added that but with Tomoyo saying it.


	10. Darkest of Nights

**Author's rant**:

Chapter ten…I've finally made it to double digits. (insert XD face)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and my OC(s).

* * *

Fear the teachers, Yûko and Kaho.

This detention will not be like any other.

You have been **w a r n e d **.

Now, there is no turning back.

Good luck during the **Darkest** of _Nights_.

Boo!

Just kidding.

But seriously,

You must take care.

* * *

"They didn't have to make it _that_ dramatic." uttered Seira, walking on, out of the castle. 

The pale blonde beside her growled. After dinner, everyone including their own house mates were treating them like they were going to die and they didn't care. Why? They didn't know.

"Shut up." Draco snapped, "It's _your _fault we're in here anyway."

Seira's jaw dropped as he stepped past her. "If it was during potions, that was not me. Though I _wish _it was me, Harry beat me to that." And she was the one who got in trouble for it.

The Slytherin muttered something. She couldn't quite catch it. Shrugging her shoulders, she picked up the lantern left out for them. The lights behind them suddenly went out and the light in her hands, the only one to guide them.

Draco then felt a chill and a shiver run down his back. For a second, he glanced at Seira, who had no reaction whatsoever. A little smirk formed on his face as his pace slowed down. The girl didn't notice it.

The brightness fading from the front, he knew he had to act quickly. The pale blonde brought out his wand without a sound and pressed it against her back. She stopped and winced. Her grip tightened on the lantern as she cursed. It was burning again.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't think that's a good id-" the new voice was cut off by a force that erupted out of his wand. Draco dropped it. He hadn't cast the spell yet. Yûko and Kaho came out of nowhere. One of them dove for the wand.

Kaho sighed. Things weren't going to be so good for the kids. She looked at Yûko, who nodded, knowing exactly what the other's thoughts were. Seira stood and leaned on Draco for support for a few seconds. After she recovered, she tilted her head to the side, realizing who it was and side-stepped, away from him.

"Okay, here are the three rules for tonight's detention.

_One: No cursing, jinxing or spell-throwing at each other._

_Two: No scheming._

_And Three: No PDAs!_"

PDA. Public Display of Affection. No freakin' way. Who would even suggest that? Draco and Seira then glared at Yûko, who was the one they guessed would enforce the rules on them more.

"Who would be in their right mind to be _looking_ at her?" Draco shouted, pointing at the azure-haired girl, who yelled: "Who would fall for _that _conceited baka?"

Silence followed this, which was broken by Kaho's coughs. An attempt to hide her laughter. A real crappy attempt to hide it.

"You did not just suggest that!" Seira shrieked, tossing her wand at one of the teachers. If anything happened, she could do magic non-verbally. That was the only good thing about it. The bad thing was that she had a feeling Yûko knew.

Yûko grinned. "We-"

Kaho cut her off. "Just-"

"Did." Draco muttered angrily.

* * *

Kaho sat at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, holding the two wands. Staring out into the darkness of the scene before her, she hesitated before standing. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send the delinquent and her victim out there on their own, even though it was their punishment for using magic in class. 

"It must be uncomfortable to stand beside one's enemy so close like she is." Her voice lower than unusual and had a type of serious, yet joking tone.

"_Puuu! Yes_," there was a high-pitched laugh from the ground before it spoke again, "_But Yûko said they have to in order to live through this."_

Curling up to her feet was one of the Eastern Magic professor's rabbit-like pets. It was the white one with the red dot on its forehead, Soel. As the Potions Mistress bent down to pet his head, the two swore they were voices and loud footsteps from within the dark.

"They're having fun, aren't they?"

* * *

"Why do I have to hold it?" complained the young Malfoy. 

Seira said nothing for she was conserving her energy in case she actually needed it. All she did was glare for a little bit before going back to looking around.

Tree branches blocked her sight at her height's view. The ground below was crawling with bugs and other things hidden among the dead sticks and rocks. Each step, Draco swore he stepped on something icky and made a disgusted face.

"Hey Hikari…"

No reply again. Not even a glare. It seemed she was too busy, searching for something.

"Hikari!"

Third time, no answer. He was starting to get pissed off.

"Your effing Highness!"

"Even if your blasted mother tells you to, don't call me that." She replied at last. This time, her tone was icy and dripping with hatred. A cold stare would have been appropriate. But its effect wouldn't have been the same unless she had the lantern and held it in front of her face, creating a small illusion of not having a body for a short time.

"Don't insult my mother." Draco hissed. Oh, how he hated her.

"Your mom-" Seira stopped herself as she heard something. Quickly, she turned and her guard went up. Her eyes narrowed as he caught on. He slowly lowered his arm and the glow as they heard twigs nearby snap. The hairs on the back of their necks stood as they stiffened. He immediately let go of their only source of light and it crashed into the ground.

'Maybe, I shouldn't have seen all those horror movies before bed as a kid.' Seira gulped. There was a fast movement. And before she knew it, she was hanging onto her worst enemy for her dear life.

'What in Salazar Slytherin's name is she trying to do?' Draco wanted to muttered as they both noticed. Immediately, they acted, a little bit away from each other.

…Awkward, wasn't it?

A calm followed. Their guards dropped for a moment. The two took a breather and relaxed. However, this stillness was short-lived. For they heard it. A cry of a dog. Not just any dog.

A werewolf. It sounded so close by. It could have been right behind them. Dun dun dun. Cue the rest of the dramatic music.

"_Rrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffffffffffffff_, _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggg!"_

The two students gulped before looking at each other, slowly turning around. One of them spotted a tall silhouette that was bending down as it headed toward them, then taking a deep breath and opened their mouth. The other, who was Seira, reacted quickly and followed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The next thing they knew, Draco had his arms around the girl he hated as she buried her face in his chest, screaming her head off. Glancing at each other, their eyes widened. The same shade of their eyes reflecting how scared they were. Voices now caught in their throats for now.

Seira was the first. Her cheeks grew warm as she flushed. What the hell? _Him_? Why him of all people? She cursed as Draco shoved her to the ground with no problem. Or so she thought.

He looked away. A small blush lightened his usually nearly-white cheeks. Fate had to be kidding. Curses erupted from his thoughts into words as they let out screams again. For a reason different than the last time.

* * *

(Back in Gryffindor Tower) 

People heard the voices and rushed out of bed. Footsteps running down the flights of stairs into the common room, trying to reach the main window. The young fifth-year from their house hadn't returned from her detention session. By the time the main people who knew her got there, the cries ceased.

"They…stopped." Riku raised an eyebrow as Ginny spoke.

Eyes blinked, focusing solely only on the Forbidden Forest. It was only a matter of time until it started again, which it did. Only then did some feel sorry for Satoshi's younger twin.

"What do you think is going on down there?" asked Riku

Ron shot up from his place on the armchair, pointing out the window. "They could be doing _it_!" He shouted.

Hermione tilted her head to the side. That was unbelievable. Most unlikely since the two in detention were of rival houses and mortal enemies. "Ronald Weasley, get your mind out of the gutter!" She paused, "You could at least reason it out that they wouldn't be doing _it_!"

There was only one word that could possibly describe their thoughts of him now. _**Sicko**._

Satoshi coughed. "Highly doubt that. Seira may be a strange addition to female part of our race but she is not stupid enough to do that at this moment, Weasley," He pushed up his glasses, "Heh, now, about what's happening. Severe punishment. They deserve it."

Risa's jaw dropped at his final comment. How could he say that about his own sister _again_? "You're so cruel to her, Hikari-san."

Eriol sighed, overhearing that. The dark blue-haired young man shook his head. "That, I think, he knows."

Tomoyo silently gasped. "But wouldn't that be saying the same about yourselves if you say that about Hikari-san?"

The other conversations stopped. Sweatdrops appeared on everyone else except her.

"Daidouji, you can be so confusing at times." Harry muttered, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"Albus, are you sure it is quite…safe to have Yûko Ichihara handles the detention?" asked the Deputy Headmistress. To tell the truth, she felt that it was the wrong idea, remembering an incident with the Japanese Rice Wine from dinner and the Eastern Magic teacher earlier that evening and the howls from the Forest, where the detention was being held. 

"Yes." Dumbledore's reply was firm and unwavering. He had complete trust in the Far East Witch, now called Sorceress. After all, she was going to protect the game pieces on the Board of Destiny and grant his wish.

"How can you be so-?" She was cut off.

"Minerva, you can understand that she was under the influence at dinner," The Headmaster reasoned, "But when she is not, Yûko can be strict and good when giving orders and enforcing rules. Much like her partner, Clow Reed when he was a student-teacher back in their day."

* * *

"Just to let you know, I hate you." Draco whispered. His lips closer to her ear as she became fully conscious. She could feel him right there, breathing on her. How did she get into that? It must have been the lack of oxygen from after the shrieks and howls before passing out. Whoever had passed by most likely would have tied them up like that. 

Seira was in another strange position with Draco behind her, his face buried in her blue hair unwillingly. "Oh, I already knew that. I hate you too."

Her cold hands moved from her lap where they were resting until she found his, placing hers on top of his. The expression on his face, priceless. "What are you-?"

"Be quiet for a second." She hissed, making it a bit more weirder than the situation already was. The girl grabbed his hands and forced him to undo the ropes on her first. However, since the lantern was broken and lost, she have to make his hands look for the stupid knots.

"Hurry up!" Draco demanded. He disliked doing what she was making him do. Though it did relieve some apprehension if he ever had to do that to someone one day soon. Naughty thoughts suddenly started to pop up. Not now! Damn it! Not when the girl was the daughter of his mother's worst school nemesis.

'I don't like this as much as you do.' She wanted to say right before she finally got him to untie her. She then let out a frustrated sigh, hiding the now reddened face. Now it was her turn to do the same for him.

* * *

Sakura returned to bed unlike the others, who wanted to remain down there. Tired from the long day, she dropped into her bed, only thinking of Syaoran. She let out a sigh before feeling her forehead. It was too late. There weren't anymore chances. They couldn't be anymore. 

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody?_

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry _

_Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby_

Turning over onto her stomach, she dug her face into her pillow. The Card Mistress let out a muffled cry. No one would heard her. Everyone else was too preoccupied with watching the Forest anyway.

It was aching so much. As much as she wouldn't like the feeling of it, it was the last thing. The pain she'd have to take if she wanted him to be happy. And maybe, she would meet someone else.

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking _

_Lookin' down the road you should be taking I should know, _

'_Cuz I loved and lost the day I let you go _

She faked a smile, wiping away her tears. "I'm going to let go of him…"

* * *

Tomoyo felt it. A quick pain in her own heart. Lifting her eyes to the Girls Dorm, she bowed her head before glancing at Eriol. Her dark-haired companion was chatting with a fourth year girl with red hair, Ginny Weasley. It seemed that he cared about Sakura and Syaoran's situation, but had to appear not to care about it since he wasn't supposed to know about it. 

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," she whispered, "But you must be strong through this."

Being the holder of the board, she knew things to come. The very movements of the game. For this, she did not want her friends to suffer. But according to Far East Sorceress, the suffering would make one stronger. Hopefully, it would work.

* * *

Ziyi had finished as the Dark Mark burned again. She smirked. It was finished. She sealed the letter with the Li family crest. She had gotten permission from the Head Elder, who she had under the influence of the Controlling Unforgivable Curse, Imperius Curse. 

Licking her lips, she handed the letter to one of the owls. She watched as it took off for Hogwarts with a letter for Syaoran Li. Behind her, the fireplace glowed green. The Chinese Death Eater bowed her head as she turned to face the figure that stepped out.

The person was a man. Long, pale blonde hair. The gray eyes glowing in the firelight. He pulled his cloak out from the green flames. It seemed he had broken out of Azkaban. "I see you're doing your job, Ziyi. The Dark Lord will be appreciate it."

Ziyi scoffed. "Lucius, you need help. Your son will fail."

Lucius glared at her. How dare she even say that. "You underestimate my son."

"No," She snapped, "_You _underestimate the feelings of the adolescents."

He whipped out his wand as the Chinese young woman dashed to the side of her bed, grabbing the familiar-looking sword to her. Powers swirled around the room. Sparks shot out of the wand and there was a bright light, binding them.

"Narcissa." They spoke her name in unison, lowering their useless weapons. The blonde woman stepped in quietly and there was no other sound.

"Draco will not fail." She agreed with her husband. Narcissa slipped her hand into one of his as she pointed at the Chinese girl.

* * *

Anyway, since my little sister requested the detention thing to happen soon,I kinda had to do it.It's a bit of comedy since a Harry Potter/Cardcaptor Sakura always has to have some funny moments. I'm just adding some D.N. Angel and xxxHolic to the tradition. 

By the way, just to let you know, I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. Forgive me if it sounds completely random of me and if it's not funny at all. At least, I attempted it. …I'm only doing this once.

Please read and review.


	11. Pre Halloween Events

**Author's rant**: Wow…writer's block hurts. I promise this chapter will be semi-alright. I'm so sorry for taking so long!

Oh, and I have an announcement. After I post this chapter, I will be revising the earlier chapters to fix some mistakes here and there. Mmkay, just letting you guys now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DNAngel, Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHolic or Harry Potter.

* * *

Syaoran gazed at the letter he had received from the Elders. They had to be kidding. Grabbing hold of it, he tossed it into the fire. Regardless if they were kidding, no matter how much he hated it, he had to do it. 

He watched it burn. "If I could disown them including Ziyi, I would have."

He wanted Sakura back. But no! _That_ woman was ruining it all with orders from the Elders. Didn't his mother have any say in this?

* * *

"_Perhaps there is one among my family," said Yelan._

_Emiko took another sip from the cup, nodding. She had been thinking the same. The Niwa turned her head, looking around. Two empty chairs were on both sides of her and her Chinese school friend, in memory of their two deceased friends, Rio and Nadeshiko. A frown formed her on her lips before she turned to face the window._

"_Whatever the situation is, Dumbledore is able to keep it under control…on school grounds." She replied, placing her chin on her flat hand, "Besides, isn't the Far East Witch there too?"_

"_Her and Clow Reed's reincarnation, as I was told."_

"_Then, they should survive the difficulties that are to come. After all, I was told all the players were being assembled." _

That conversation annoyed Emiko even after Yelan Li left for China once again. She scratched the back of her head, wondering why. It was then it dawned to her. Her friend must have known as well. "Oh my God."

* * *

Back in Hogwarts, Halloween was drawing nearer and nearer. A dance was announced, but they had more things to worry about like Mid-terms. With bossy people like Hermione and cold-hearted people that made one do whatever was told like Satoshi, there were only orders to study. 

"Bloody hell, she takes things too seriously." Ron whispered to Harry, who gave no real reply. All that came out of him was something like a grunt. His best friend knew the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't studying. What he didn't know was who he was looking at: his best friend's _sister_.

Should the best friend find out, he would be lectured on how wrong it could be.

"Harry?"

No reply left his lips.

"Oi Potty-head!" called the familiar voice of Eriol. That should have insulted him, but he wasn't. It was as if he hadn't heard it.

It was only then Ginny turned her head at the sound of them calling Harry's name. Blinking, he looked away as Ron struck his head.

"What was that-?"

"Took you long enough." Ron muttered, pointing at the bossy group, which Ron classified as Hermione, Satoshi and Eriol.

* * *

"The _Daily Prophet _reporters say we have to be careful. Strange things have been happening lately." whispered a gossiping girl to her boyfriend, who merely shrugged. 

Daisuke could have laughed when he heard this. He knew a true example of something strange. After all, he was one of those things. 'Dark taking over every now and then.'

He took a piece of toast and bit into it. Satoshi was studying elsewhere while his twin sister was sitting across from him, withdrawn as she had been before they were friends. His eyes moved from her and became distracted by a girl who took her place next to Seira.

Harada Riku.

Immediately, Daisuke felt his face grow hot and stuffed whatever food he had left in his mouth before getting up and walking quickly out of the Great Hall. It was happening again. _She _was the trigger that caused his transformation. _She _was Dark's cue to come out.

Upon reaching the boy's bathroom, he rushed into a stall right away, locking the door as he did. Trying to catch his breath and calm down, he felt the familiar rush of power and the unsteady breathing. He was changing into his other self.

* * *

Yue shifted positions. He truly hoped his Mistress was alright. He knew Eriol was there, but the Guardian still at unease. Trouble was brewing and things were all over the place. 

Things weren't going as smoothly as he had been told at the start of all of it. Eriol had called for a meeting with the main Order of the Phoenix members and their secret faction with the permission of Albus Dumbledore. This would happen soon. For now, the three guardians would have to pass the time somehow.

"_That _Headmaster is always involved in these matters, isn't he?" Little Kero's voice squeaked, snapping the second Guardian of the Clow Cards out of his trance.

"Yes, he is." Ruby Moon echoed the thoughts of her counterpart, who agreed with his statement himself.

The silver-haired guardian sighed before he rose out of his seat. His silver-blue eyes flashed as he levitated over the floor to reach Ruby Moon's level. "There's nothing we can do. Dumbledore himself is the only one who can move the pieces of Destiny's Plane on our side."

Kero raised an eyebrow as he stuffed his face with more sweets. The other two patiently waited as the stuffed-animal look-alike swallowed some of the cookie he had bitten earlier. "So that's what is called. Destiny's Plane is that weird board Tomoyo has."

"Though she's a muggle, that board allows her to see and use some magic, but it is very limited." Ruby Moon muttered, "So she uses it all on the board."

Yue nodded. "That is what Master Eriol says."

"If that's what he says, Master Eriol will then protect her and Dumbledore at all costs." Kero inferred before taking another bite from the chocolate-chip cookie on the plate before him.

"That seems about right." Finally, Souppy spoke up after so much silence.

Ruby Moon then smirked, turning to the dark cat-like being. "We were starting to think you were dead, Spinel."

Souppy shook his head as he leaped off the couch. He somersaulted before landing on Ruby's shoulder. "I was just listening to what you all have to say before I deliver the news."

Yue lightly groaned. More news. Just great. How much could possibly be thrown at them on one day? "What is it?"

"Dementors have left Azkaban."

This statement left shocked looks and the rush of somewhat panicked protectors. However, deep inside, they had feelings that their charges would be fine. Hogwarts was safe for the time being with certain adults with great power inside its walls.

* * *

Rumors went out that those Dementors had left Azkaban. The Headmaster never confirmed it, but increased activity in the Dueling Club. Things were beginning to get serious. 

She had joined the club because she had time. He joined because he had to. In the end, when they saw each other there, their wish was the same to wipe the smirks from the other's face.

However, one thing prevented them from fully injuring each other. That thing being Yûko Ichihara, who was subbing for McGonagall that day. Draco growled, remembering the detention so vividly. He pulled out his wand and found his partner, who Snape put together on the first day.

Seira looked paler and more distracted as she took out her wand. Perhaps, this was his day. He thrust his wand forward. She merely eyed as he started, "_Serpensortia_!"

Something shot out from the end of his wand. A snake slithered out and toward the Hikari girl. She stared down at it. It smelled the air and sensed something --- like her fear of something else. It lunged at her and Draco smirked.

The snake wrapped around her arm and readied its fangs for a bite. She assumed it was poisonous and continued to stare at her opponent before the pain. Its teeth dug into her flesh and she winced. Her eyes then glowed.

She grabbed hold of the snake by its tail and hurled it back at the pale blonde-haired person. She jabbed her wand forward. "_Glacius!" _The freezing charm.

There was a loud hiss from the serpent as her charm took an effect. From its tail up, it hardened with its color the same as her cold eyes.

Draco would not admit defeat. He would not admit to her. The pale blonde-haired person raised his wand against her once again, yelling out, "_Furnunculus_!"

Seira heard, trying to think on what jinx that was. Boils. She cursed in her mind as she attempted to cast a shield spell, but this was the incantation that slipped through her mouth, "_Legilimens_!"

That was one not even close to the one she had in mind. What had happened next was entirely accidental. Seira fell into a sea of blackness --- a void where she could only hear one voice --- belonging to Draco.

He was scared.

"Of what?"

He would not admit defeat. He would not lose to her.

"To me."

He kept telling himself that he had to beat her. Or else, something would happen.

"What would happen?"

Where was she? Could she be-?

"Malfoy's….memory." It dawned to her. The last spell she has spoken was Legilimens. Its meaning was mind and to read.

She was reading his mind or rather, his thoughts. No, it wasn't his thoughts. She was hearing his emotions loud and clear, but still, they remained vague. What was going on in his life?

"Malfoy." She breathed as she blinked, returning to the Dueling platform. She was kneeling like Draco was on the other side. Seira gulped. Had he felt her there?

Before she knew it, he began to sprint with his wand out.

"_Malfoy-san, I advise you not to do_-" Yûko Ichihara's voice was the last thing the Hikari girl heard before Draco's last spell.

"_Stupefy_! _Stupefy_! _Stupefy_! " There were several red beams of light that struck her on the chest, where it really hurt a girl. She felt the full force and was thrown back. The platform seemed to rush to meet her as the world went black.

* * *

"Hikari-san!" 

Satoshi let out a frustrated sigh, dropping the book he was reading before turning to see who was calling for him in the library. To his surprise, it was not Kinomoto Sakura, but Harada Risa.

He could not look at her. It was all because of the last incident --- when he had to erase her memory. His cold eyes drifted away as she came closer. "What is it, Harada-san?"

Stopping next to him and catching her breath, she said this, "Your sister is---"

"Miss Harada, Mr. Hikari. Keep yours voices down." hissed the librarian before she turned back to doing her rounds.

Satoshi glared at the librarian before looking back at Risa. "What is it about my sister?"

"Malfoy had stunned her about three times on her chest during today's Dueling Club session. She's unconscious and in the Hospital Wing now."

She did something. He was determined to find out later. "She's in good hands with that nurse." He muttered, getting up and gathering his papers and books. He walked away from Risa before the pounding began.

He'd be safe from Krad's control when she wasn't around. Although now he wished to hurt Malfoy for the harm, he had done to his little sister. 'I'll do that later.'

'_Nah, nah. I suggest you do that now!_' cried out Krad from the blood that pulsed within Satoshi's veins. He wanted to come out and cause some havoc. After all, it was one of his favorite holidays: Halloween.

Satoshi clutched his forehead, covering his right eye, whose color turned to gold. He cursed and sprinted out of the library as quick as he could. No one should know. No one would know --- only a select few.

Out of the shadows, a lone figure stepped out as Satoshi raced around the corner of the hallway. Her wavy hair fell over her eyes as she fingered a chessboard, which she held under her arm. Her so kind eyes looked upon him with pity as a hand that was not her own rested upon her shoulder.

Tomoyo looked up and saw Eriol. "Hiiragizawa-kun…"

"Yes, Daidouji-san?"

"The Angel of White will do something quite unexpected. His sister's opponent isn't ready. Neither is Seira." Her usual calm voice was now quivering. She hid the fear in her eyes as she gulped, walking away from him.

"I see, I see." Eriol let out a sigh as he followed suit, "It seems fate won't let those two slip away. I wonder how thin that line is…between hate and love."

Slipping his hands into his pockets, his dark eyes wandered and locked onto Tomoyo's back as they began their return to the Gryffindor Tower for a little rest before the Halloween Dance.

* * *

"So, you mean to say that that Harry will be protected?" asked a man with light brown hair that was graying prematurely. He had raised an eyebrow when he had first met the members of the Secret Faction. Now, he was even more intrigued than Tonks was. 

"Yes, but Harry Potter is not the only person who needs protection." answered Yue as he folded his arms, glancing into the fireplace. His silvery-blue eyes were as distant as very. The members of the Order of the Phoenix could not tell if he was listening or not.

"He isn't?" Tonks questioned. Her eyes lit up. That seemed to be the first she had heard about that.

"You do know of the legendary Clow Cards, do you not?" The question was answered with another. This one came from Ruby Moon.

Both Remus and Tonks looked at each other, surprised. Of course, they knew. It was a basic myth they had been taught during their days at Hogwarts, but what did that have to do with that?

"Sakura Kinomoto is the girl Dumbledore had mentioned to your Order. She happened to find and is able to use the Cards for our greater good." Yue replied absent-mindedly.

Tonks, whose hair turned a bubble-gum pink color, was shocked. She blinked and stared in silence between Yue and Ruby Moon, two of the members of some Secret Faction Dumbledore seemed to be aware. Remus let out a sigh and shook his head, saying, "Nymphadora, it's not polite to stare."

With Tonks snapped out of her trace, she folded her arms over her chest. "I told you not to call me that, Remy."

* * *

In the midst of the quiet evening before the Halloween Dance, Draco pulled out the wand from his robes, thrusting it forward. The winged figure before him, which named itself as Krad, was humanoid. The golden eyes of the angel gazed upon him with a kind of distant anger. He did not know how, but the Malfoy boy felt like he had met him. 

"W-Why are you after me?" The pale blonde boy asked.

There was a smirk from the white angel before Krad himself plucked a white feather from one of his great, angelic wings. "You of all people would know of what you did today."

Draco cursed. How that being could have known what happened earlier that day?

"_Tarantallegra_!" was the first thing that came to the Slytherin boy's mind. Krad did not seem to know that it caused feet to tap dance uncontrollably.

Draco laughed as the white angel began to dance to music neither could hear. It continued and Krad did not do something. It was as if he was waiting.

The boy did not see it coming.

As his feet tap-danced, Krad thrust the feather forward, thanking the fact that he could use magic even in a weird state such as this. There was a flash of bright light that blinded the pale blonde boy. Draco crossed his arms to shield his eyes from the great radiance.

As the white angel yelled something in another language, Draco swore he felt something etch into his skin as the words reached his ears. He cried out in pain. Tears could have poured out from his eyes, but something within him told him to never show weakness to his enemy. Even _that _was beginning to get harder for him.

Draco could not see the symbol drawn onto his flesh, but he knew it was there for it ached. This pain seemed to be worse than what his kind called the Cruciatus Curse, the unbearable curse of torture although he had never been under that curse. Draco himself only heard from his father, who was said to have broken out of Azkaban with Dementors.

"Do you like this pain, boy?" Krad whispered in his ear after approaching in a blink of an eye. The wicked angel's voice sent a shock down his spine. Draco had not seemed him run or fly to reach him.

The boy did not reply. Pain was something the Malfoy was taught to tolerate, but that was not as important. The one thing he could not show to a rival was weakness. He could not do that now.

Biting his lip, Draco fell to his knees. His head bowed down as he cried out in pain. His voice echoed through the halls as Krad smirked, turning away from him as he began to walk away. It seemed his job was done for now.

* * *

Meanwhile, an auburn-haired girl sat upon a ledge of the Astronomy Tower. The wand she used in Hogwarts was tucked in her cloak while her legendary, pink staff rested against her shoulder with her right hand gripping it. Kinomoto Sakura was alone with her cards. 

Or so she thought.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself on this Halloween night?"

There was a sharp intake of breath as she turned half her body to see who had come. It was a young man. His appearance was foreign to her, but it was odd. Though she had not seen him around before, he gave off an aura that was strangely familiar to her.

"Who are you?" She answered his question with another, "And what do you want?"

"I'm the darkness of the heart, or so, I was called years ago." He replied, taking another step forward.

Sakura watched him as her mind pondered on his words. She had heard a phrase much like that once before. Perhaps, Eriol had mentioned it and she had forgotten. That might have been it. How like Sakura to forget something like that.

"But people call me Dark."

That name rung in her ears. It was familiar. Eriol had really mentioned something about someone named Dark. There was a set of progenies born from Asian magic a long time ago. They had been called the Koku Yoku --- The Black Wings. Their names were Dark and Krad and were given the last name of their creators, Hikari, but legends spoke of the twin known as the darkness of the heart had changed his last name to break the tie to his creators.

"Dark Hikari-Mousy…" Sakura uttered.

Dark's eyes widened. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Evolved Clow Cards. Pleasure to meet you during this fine Halloween evening."


	12. This is Halloween

Here is the next update. I'm putting my original fiction on hold just to work on this again. Apparently, something kick started my imagination after posting Chapter 11 up. Oh well, anyways, I'm just going to let all the CCS fans reading this know that I will tend to switch between the original chants from CCS and their dubbed, Cardcaptor counterparts.

So much to be done in this chapter 12. This might turn out to be the longest chapter written so far.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, xxxHolic, DNAngel, Harry Potter or the song "This is Halloween" from Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas.**

* * *

Boys and girls of every age,

Wouldn't you like to see something _strange_?

Come with us

And you will see

This, our town of Halloween…

This is Halloween.

_**This**_ is **Halloween**…

* * *

Kinomoto Sakura. 

That was her name. Dark's gaze narrowed as the young woman, barely sixteen, raised her pink staff against him. It seemed his charms would not work on this one. Perhaps, Sakura was in love with someone else. Maybe, but that thought was not so important.

She knew his real name. Dark Hikari-Mousy, she has called. He had never told anyone that name, not even his tamers within the Niwa clan. How could have Sakura have known?

Then, Dark held his breath as she pulled out a single card from her cloak. Her magical aura overpowered a single aura that was weak, but still there. That small aura was one he had known so well before. Sakura had spoken the name of owner of that aura in her introduction.

"Clow Reed…"

Oh joy. More surprises. She did know him too?

Dark shook his head. The girl couldn't have. Clow supposedly died many centuries ago right before Dark and his brother were sealed into the respective Niwa and Hikari bloodlines.

"You _are_ Asian, aren't you?" Sakura questioned in a teasing way. She was quite cute, but he had no time to look at this time.

"What do you take me for, Kinomoto-_chan_?" Dark snapped.

She giggled. "Then, you _have_ heard of the famous magician, or rather, Sorcerer, Clow Reed."

Dark nodded, pulling out at feather. He was taking that as an insult. Never had he taken an insult from a girl and hadn't tolerated it. There was a first time for everything.

He watched as Sakura was puzzled by the feather he had taken out. It was slight, but apparent although she had let the confusion fade from her cute and innocent face. Dark did see this, even though she didn't think so.

"Threats…I thought I'd never get them from a pretty girl like you." Dark smirked.

"Not only can this pretty girl give out threats, but she can duel as well." Sakura replied, jabbing her staff forward. Her hand made a quick tossing motion and the card that was in her hands was floating before her. The back side that held a magic circle was facing him.

"_Fly Card_! Release!" Sakura then tapped the card once. Wings sprouted from her back and she leaped up into the air, flying off away from the tower. Dark cursed at the sight of this.

'Sorry, Daisuke.' That was his last thought before he cried out in pain. His own shady, yet angelic wings emerged painfully from his shoulder blades. He jumped up and let the wind carry him as he searched for Sakura.

"_Mirror_! Release!"

There she went again. Dark's eyes darted around, following the voice until he found not one, but two Sakuras. He swore there was only one. The dark angel growled as the feather in-between his fingers began to glow. Like a dart, he threw it and it split into many.

The two Sakuras gasped and attempted to dodge all the feathers, but they seemed to chase them. The girls winced, looking at Dark, who was somewhat amused. Both girls then thrust their staffs forward and they hovered for the wings kept them in the air.

"Dark Hikari, don't make me fight you seriously." They said in unison, "_Sword_!"

It was quite clear that the real Sakura of the two did not want to have this duel, but they were stuck. Both girls' staff changed into blades in a flash of a card. They then split apart from one another and speeded up, coming at him from both sides.

The black angel thrust several feathers that seemed to appear out of nowhere and mumbled something. Once again, the feathers multiplied into more.

Both Sakuras halted in their advance and began to hack at the incoming feathers. They growled lowly before letting out a battlecry.

However, it was cut short by a flash of lightning from the sky.

* * *

The Chinese boy let out a sigh. He was bored out of his mind even though he was at the Halloween Celebration. Syaoran found it quite unexciting since all his friends were all out doing something. Speaking of friends, he looked up in search of a girl whose name meant Cherry Blossom. 

His state of mind was broken in a few seconds by that someone's best friend.

"Syaoran, where's Sakura?" Tomoyo suddenly asked. The exact same question had been on his mind.

"Damn it." Syaoran cursed. That answered her question as she flinched.

"Why do you ask?" Syaoran continued.

"There's a bit of a problem in the lower levels. Ichihara-_sensei_ has asked me to ask you to handle it." Tomoyo replied.

It had been two hours and Sakura had not come down from the Astronomy Tower yet. What was taking that girl so long? Did she fall asleep? Syaoran grimaced. That seemed about right.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that all were distracted. With that checked, he slipped out of the Great Hall, where the Halloween Celebrations were. He immediately rushed out the Front Doors and pulled out the Lazin Board from his cloak and pointing it north.

Syaoran took in a deep breath. The cards Sakura currently owned had a small trace of Clow Reed's magic left in them. The board would react to it and he would find both her and the cards.

"_Source of light with ancient spin,  
Send forth the magic power within.  
Oracles of gold, wood, water, fire, earth,  
Cloud, wind, rain, and electricity.  
Force, know my plight. Release the light_!"

There was a bright light and a beam shot out, pointing up at the heavens. He looked up, following the shaft of light and spotted two girls with the same figure as Sakura. Syaoran let out a sigh. She must have used the Mirror card in conjunction with the Fly card.

Syaoran then reached into his cloak and pulled out his Chinese sword, a Jian, along with a piece of parchment with some Chinese characters on it. "_Element, Lightning_!"

His sword flashed and there was a bright flare in the sky for a brief moment. Sakura's keen sense of magic would allow her to detect that, causing her to come down.

* * *

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene.

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of **fright.**

It's our town, everybody _**scream.**_

In this town of _Halloween._

* * *

Sakura knew who sent up the bolt of lightning. Syaoran. It seemed there was some trouble. She glanced at Dark and dismissed the clone the Mirror Card had created, which floated at her right until that moment. "Well, settle this another time, Dark Mousy. I have some business to attend to. Farewell for now." 

With the flap of her wings, she dove down and disappeared from sight.

Dark looked away and flew back toward the Tower, where he had met Sakura. There, as he landed, he had a feeling something big was bound to happen.

* * *

Yûko felt no regret in doing what she had done. She watched from the shadows as Syaoran and Sakura rushed to the lower levels, the Dungeons to be exact. What awaited them was a Halloween Trial --- a test --- to heighten their own abilities. All this was due to someone's request. 

"_Professor Dumbledore, sir. This woman let a troll into the castle!" Hagrid exclaimed, "Ain't she supposed to protect the kids?"_

_Dumbledore only nodded as Hagrid gave a blank glance toward Yûko, who cleared her throat. It appeared that she had something to say in her defense, but the Headmaster beat her to it. "Simply, yes. But I asked her to let the troll in."_

"_That is correct, but do not worry." She reassured the both of them, "Your students will be fine. This is only a trial."_

She folded her arms at the memory and slipped out of sight once again. Her heels clicked as she watched. With that out of the way, it was time to go confront something else.

That was something rather important.

* * *

Riku tilted her head to the side as she lifted her index finger to her cheek. There were several people missing from their House. She mentally named all of them. Syaoran. Sakura. Satoshi. Seira. Daisuke. 

She blushed at the thought of the last person. Her heart began to pound. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Now wasn't the time to imagine stuff. Her thoughts then drifted to her sister, Risa, who was across from her, chatting about stuff.

They were so loud that Riku could hear them from where she was sited --- even though they were whispering.

"Hey Risa, why don't you look for that guy…you know, Satoshi Hikari?" One of Risa's friends suggested.

"Mou," Risa began naively, "I don't know. Maybe, but I don't really look at guys with glasses."

Her friends pouted. "But come on, he is _hot_!"

Riku let out a sigh. Her sister was just too picky about guys. When will Risa ever learn?

"But there's someone else I like." Risa's sudden statement cut off her twin sister's monologue. Riku's thoughts echoed the shrieks from her sister's friends.

_Who?_

* * *

Don't we _love_ it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next _**surprise**_.

* * *

"_Ah, there you are, brother_." 

Dark flinched. Standing at the door that led to the stairs was Krad. The angel donned in black really wasn't in the mood for an encounter with him. "Krad, I'm not in the mood right now."

An excuse. He had wasted some of his magic while dueling that girl, Sakura. The strain would be horrible on Daisuke's body if he came back from his joyride with injuries. However, Krad would not need to know that. They no longer had the connecting link that bound them together.

Dark stood on the ledge and eyed his brother. The Rings of Restraint were still in place, but the bands were getting weaker. It looked as if Dark had to find another way to holding back Krad's power, but he didn't have that much time.

Krad laughed. "_You always aren't. That's what I hate about you. You're never in a mood for a fight these days. That's why I have to make you_!"

The blonde angel made his dash toward his brother and Dark braced himself, but the attempt halted when they heard the clicking of footsteps climbing up the stairs Krad had just emerged from. A woman stepped out and the two held their breaths.

Krad was in shock. So was Dark. Why hadn't they noticed through their tamer's memories?

The woman was dressed in a ceremonial, black dress that was all too familiar. A crescent-moon pendant of the same color hung around her neck. Her eyes flickered as she smirked. "As always, you two are the troublemakers."

"_Grandmother Yûko_?" They whispered in unison.

Yûko nodded, unfolding her arms. Her left fell to her side while her right was placed on her hip as she shifted her own weight. "Ah, you children still remember. Took you long enough."

"It really is you." Dark mumbled. Her voice, appearance and even tone were exactly the same. Nothing about her had changed. She still was the grandmother they had known and loved at one point. Dark knew that about himself, but wasn't so sure about Krad anymore.

"_You who once were the most powerful woman of our time; why did you set a seal on your own magic?_" Krad suddenly asked, "_Why can you only act with your powers when asked?_"

Yûko shook her head. So someone was keeping up-to-date about her. Her serious face turned cold. "So I do not cause anarchy as my own grandchildren do."

"Who told you that?" Dark asked out of curiosity. This was the first he had heard of it for a long time.

Yûko shifted her weight. Her expression turned even graver. "Your grandfather. Clow Reed is just everywhere in this, isn't he?"

* * *

_  
Scream_! This is Halloween.  
Red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you _scared_?  
Well, that's just fine.  
Say it **once**, say it twice,  
Take the _chance_ and roll the **dice**,  
Ride with the moon in the dead of _**night**_  
Everybody, _scream_! Everybody, _scream_!

* * *

"Hermione, why are we doing this again?" Ron grumbled, scratching the back of his head. 

"Because Syaoran left the Hall so did Professor Ichihara. Plus that Sakura Kinomoto didn't show up. Something's up. Those Asians are up to something." Replied the girl with bushy hair.

Harry shook his head as he walked in-between the two. He would be the wall and communicator if they ever gotten into a fight. How he hated that position, but it was his curse. Well, one of them anyway. "'Mione, isn't that being a bit stereotypical?"

Hermione stopped and shot a glare at Harry as they reached the stairs that led down to the Dungeons, where the portraits had said they had seen Sakura and Syaoran go down. "Harry, I'm not being stereotypical, but their actions are a bit…_suspicious_."

Ron shrugged and said nothing on the matter. He was there for their backup on magical forces in case something happened down there. Silence fell as the trio walked down those steps. Harry was first, followed by Hermione and Ron behind.

The minute of quiet was then broken by a feminine voice. "Syaoran, we've lost it."

Harry lifted his head and halted their descent to listen. The owner of that voice was Sakura and she appeared to be talking to Syaoran Li. He raised an eyebrow and glanced back at his friends.

"What do you mean '_we've__lost_ _it_'? It was right there." That reply from Syaoran was quite stern. Hermione flinched and stepped back, stepping on Ron's foot.

"_Ouch_! 'Mione!" Ron snapped as a reflex. It was Harry's turn to flinch. Ron's sudden outburst was loud. Crap. All three cursed in their heads.

"Sakura, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did. Someone else…no, people are here as well. They shouldn't be."

"Can you take care of-?"

An ear-shattering shriek cut off Syaoran. Harry, out of impulse, dashed down the stairs to see Sakura in the grasp of a troll and Syaoran with a blade in hand. Following suit, Hermione and Ron looked at each other before gawking at the troll.

"Someone let a troll in. It wasn't Quirrell. (1)" Harry stated, pulling out his wand.

"Obviously, Harry. Quirrell is dead." Hermione answered with a bit of sarcasm.

Syaoran turned to look at him, glaring before turning back to the troll. He pulled out a piece of parchment with some characters on it and lifted his blade. He couldn't use fire or lightning. It would hurt Sakura. So he'd have to fight passively for now. "_Element, Wind_!"

The trio watched as Syaoran's Jian flashed and wind rushed at the troll, pushing it back. Hermione raised an eyebrow and seized this chance. She whipped out her wand and jabbed at the troll's lower arm. "_Expelliarmus!_**"**

There was a streak of blue that struck the troll, which let go of Sakura. Ron then dashed forward and caught her. The Japanese girl gave him a quick smile as a thank you as he also helped her up back on her feet. Sakura then looked at Syaoran with a regretful look. "Syaoran, I have to use this. It's the only option to get the troll out of here."

"But, Sakura, not in front of them! Dumbledore did so much to hide your secret." Syaoran argued.

"That is true, but it's the only way to get rid of the problem." Sakura retorted. Her hand reached for the pendant around her neck. Her face turned solemn, which Syaoran did not like so much.

"Do as you like." Syaoran replied, turning to the troll that was finishing its recovery from Hermione's disarming charm.

"What? What are you two talking about?" Harry asked.

"You'll see, Mr. Potter." Sakura smiled. She ripped off her pendant and stood before the troll. They all held their breaths. All except Syaoran, who seemed to know what was about to happen.

"_Key that hides the power of the stars,  
Show your true form before me.  
I, Sakura, command you under our contract...  
Release!_"

There was a surge of power that gathered at a single point: Sakura's hand. The pendant grew into a staff that had a circle with a star in the middle. Sakura caught it and pulled out a card from her cloak. The troll reacted to this and instantly swung at her. Harry and Syaoran spotted this and acted. The Boy-Who-Lived casted_Impedimenta_, which he whispered. The troll was knocked back as Syaoran leapt to slash at it with his Jian. "Sakura!"

"Kinomoto!" Harry yelled.

"Now!" The two boys cried in unison.

Sakura nodded. She twirled her pink staff before tapping the card. "_Erase Card_!"

A mist then formed as she released the seal. Heading toward the big troll, the fog was lead by a figure of a small imp. It wrapped itself around the troll and vanished from sight. All traces of that troll were gone. The haze suddenly disappeared as well and everything returned to normal including the staff.

Now, it was time to face the facts. Sakura looked at Hermione, who was gaping at her. For once, the girl with bushy hair could not find the words to express what she was thinking. Instead, it was Ron who asked what she had been thinking.

"Who…are you?"

Sakura let out a sigh. "Secret's out to you three. I am…Clow Reed's successor-"

Syaoran interrupted. "And also, the one who surpassed him in power. Please, Potter, Granger, Weasley. Don't tell anyone else about Sakura's secret. People will covet the Clow Cards."

"Evolved Cards…the Sakura Cards." His childhood friend corrected as she checked her nails.

"Right…look, we're trustworthy unlike some people." Finally, Harry knew why Sakura Kinomoto was a possible threat and target of Voldemort. She was the most powerful magic user in the world. There must have been a lot of hardships in her life to make up for that fact.

"Harry's got a point," Ron began, "You can trust us."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I assume Dumbledore knows as well. We're on good terms with him as well."

"Good, that means no secrets between the five of us. So there wouldn't be that dividing wall anymore. Maybe, we can give you a few pointers in Ichihara-sensei's class." Sakura said happily.

"Sensei?" Ron asked, cocking his head to the side. Obviously, he was confused.

Syaoran chuckled as he walked past them. "It means teacher in Japanese."

Everyone else except Ron laughed with him as they started back up the stairs to get out of the Dungeon. It looked it was the start of some great, new friendships.

* * *

Seira moaned. Her chest still ached from the stunning spells. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a muttering voice. It was Madame Promfrey, the nurse of the Hospital Wing and it seemed there was a newcomer. Oh joy. She was going to have a neighbor. 

"Crud." She hissed when Seira saw who it was.

Madame Promfrey looked between her and the new blond one, who took the bed next to Seira's. "Now, you two better not cause trouble in my Wing. The last thing you two need is more fatigue."

With that said, the nurse left their sides for them to rest.

"Damn you, Hikari." He cursed aloud.

"Been said to me too many times by my own brother." She merely retorted, shutting her eyes again. Great, she was going to have one restless night.

* * *

(1) "Someone let a troll in. It wasn't Quirrell." – Reference to Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. In that book, someone let a troll into Hogwarts. It was Harry's first Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell. In this fanfiction, it was Yûko, acting at the request of Dumbledore. 

Note: I got my sister to sketch (or rather draw) a picture of Seira. I know it might be kinda hard to imagine her since she is an OC. I'll be putting the link to the picture on my profile.


End file.
